An Unexpected Love Story
by Ecspyred
Summary: This is the continuation of the Return of Kagura so if you don't read the Return of Kagura first, you won't understand a thing.   Sesshomaru slowly realizes his feelings for Kagura thanks to a deal and a rule and a bunch of evil people.
1. Chapter 1: Bad News

This is the continuation of the Return of Kagura so if you don't read the Return of Kagura first, you won't understand a thing.

* * *

><p>An Unexpected Love Story<p>

Chapter 1: Bad News

* * *

><p>"Lord Sesshomaru, a demon approaches," Jaken said. A group of demons came together with a larger demon who seemed to be their leader.<p>

"I seek the Sesshomaru," the demon said.

"That would be me," Sesshomaru said. "What do you want?"

"First of all," the demon answered, "let me introduce myself. My name is Dai. I am a great demon from the North who is here to conquer this empire because of what I have heard, this empire doesn't have an heir."

"Why would you require my place to have an heir?", Sesshomaru asked.

"In case of your death because of old age or a greater demon conquering your empire shall need an heir to the throne to continue ruling it."

"So if I don't have an heir, you shall conquer me, you say?"

"That would be correct."

"I agree to conquer you." Sesshomaru took hold of Bakusaiga but then Dai interfered.

"Hold on, hold on. We don't have to fight so quickly! Let us make a deal. I shall give you a decade to make an heir or we shall continue fighting." With a flash, he left together with his troops.

"What are you going to do now, Lord Sesshomaru?," Jaken asked.

"I'll think of a way," Sesshomaru said.


	2. Chapter 2: The Sesshomaru Admirers Club

An Unexpected Love Story

Chapter 2: The Sesshomaru Admirers Club

* * *

><p>Kagura was walking down the woods, looking for some food. On her way back, she heard murmurs by the trees.<p>

"Who's there? ", she said.

"We have come in peace," a demon with a hood covering her head said. "Are you the Mistress of the Wind, Kagura?"

"Yeah. So what does it have to do with you? ", Kagura said. Then, more demons with hoods covering their heads appeared.

"Oh, goody! It's the great Lady Kagura! ", one of them said.

"And who the hell are you? My fan club?"

"Actually, no," a scary-looking woman said. "We came to ask you questions. Aren't you one of Lord Sesshomaru's closest servants?"

"Why ask?"

"Because," the cheerful demon said, "we're his admirer's club! And we wanna know all about him!"

"What? ", Kagura said trying to control her laughter. "Sesshomaru has an admirers club?" , she thought. "This is hilarious!"

Kagura started to laugh which made the others think she was retarded.

"Are you alright, Lady Kagura? ", one of them asked.

"Um… Yeah. What did you wanna ask me again?"

"We seek more knowledge. Knowledge about the Great Sesshomaru," the one who seemed to be their leader said.

"But why ask me?"

"Because we have studied you and we decided that we would learn more from you than that green imp who keeps following him around."

"What's in it for me?"

"Err… We'll give you a… free kimono?"

"Sorry. I've already got plenty of those."

"A pair of earrings?"

"I don't think that's worth it."

"What about a pair of silver earrings?"

"Deal!"


	3. Chapter 3: Rumors About Sesshomaru

An Unexpected Love Story

Chapter 3: Rumors about Sesshomaru

* * *

><p>"So, tell us what you know about him! ", the cheerful one said.<p>

"Well, first of all, you guys gotta know that he's cold and heartless and very uncaring. He only talks when it's necessary and he easily gets pissed off," Kagura said.

"Okay. We know the first part but we had no idea about the second one."

"Did you know that he carries two swords namely Tensaiga and Bakusaiga? Tensaiga came from his half-brother's sword, Tetsaiga, which was forged from their father's fang. It's used to heal wounds and bring back people from the dead. His other sword, Bakusaiga, came from his body together with his left arm which was cut after battle with his brother. It makes energy waves which spread very fast."

"Wow! That's so cool! ", all the others said.

"Geez," Kagura thought, "I didn't know that Sesshomaru can make some people so retarded!"

"He detests humans but a girl named Rin whom he found in a forest. He took her back from the dead twice, you know," Kagura said.

"Aww… How sweet!"

"Well, that is all I may tell you. There's nothing more I know. Now, where are those silver earrings you guys promised me?"

"Here you go," the tall woman said as she gave her the earrings.

"I'll take that! ", Kagura took the earrings and left with her feather. "Those girls don't stand a chance for Sesshomaru," she said to herself. "Well, there isn't anything bad about dreaming."


	4. Chapter 4: Love Advice from Him

An Unexpected Love Story

Chapter 4: Love Advice from Him

* * *

><p>"But," Kagura thought, "they all looked like they were princesses. They have better chances than me, a mere servant."<p>

After giving everyone the food, Kagura decided to go to the roof for some fresh air. "At least up there, no one's gonna disturb me," she thought.

She sat at the roof, felt the cold breeze against her cheeks, and closed her eyes. Suddenly, she felt the presence of someone behind her.

"Kagura," Sesshomaru said. "May I know the reason of you being up here?"

"I'm here for some fresh air. That's all," Kagura said. "And you? What are you doing here?"

"I am also here for some fresh air."

Sesshomaru sat beside Kagura then looked at the full moon. "You have a troubled look in your face. What seems to be the problem?"

"Well, you see, there's this guy. But—," Kagura paused, surprised that she actually told him her problem.

"What the heck? ", she thought. "Why am I telling him?"

"But what? ", Sesshomaru asked.

"But he's cold and almost emotionless. He has shown some actions of caring for me but I don't really know what I am to him."

"I see. May I know who this fellow is?"

"Uh-oh," Kagura thought. "I'm in big trouble! If I don't think of something quick, he's gonna find out!"

"Um… I haven't really asked him his name yet," Kagura said with a drop of sweat on her forehead.

"So you're telling me that you have feelings for a man whom you do not even know?"

"It's not like that! I just haven't asked him his name yet."

"So, you are troubled because you don't know if this man has feelings for you."

"Yeah. Something like that."

"Hmm… Will it be fine if I'd meet this fellow? Maybe I can talk to him."

"WHAT? " Kagura thought. "What do you want me to do? Bring yourself to you? That's it. I'm in big trouble."

"Uhh… Um… Well...," she said.

"It's alright if we do not meet face-to-face. I'll just send him a message. And you will deliver it to him."

"Um… Okay," Kagura said with sweat all over her face. "But why are you helping me?"

Sesshomaru looked at her face for a second, her eyes meeting his, and then he looked at the moon again. "I have to get you out of my mind," he thought.

"You should be grateful that I am helping you. It is not in my nature to help other people," he said.

"Okay. Thanks," Kagura said. She looked at Sesshomaru and noticed that he wasn't his usual self. He also looked troubled. "What about you? Have any problems?"

"My troubles are none of your concern," he said.

"So you say that your troubles are none of my concern, right? Then why are you so concerned about my troubles? ", Kagura said.

"You know very well that although you are free, you are still just my servant and I am your master. You have no right to question me like that," Sesshomaru said.

"Fine. Sorry."

Kagura stood up and went back inside to sleep. He looked at her figure going down into the window.

"Why? Why do I choose Kagura? ", Sesshomaru thought.


	5. Chapter 5: Faking it All

An Unexpected Love Story

Chapter 5: Faking it All

* * *

><p>"Lucky me. Now, I gotta pretend being Sesshomaru," Kagura said to herself. She closed her eyes and soon fell asleep. The next day, Sesshomaru gave her a scroll.<p>

"Give this to the fellow," Sesshomaru said. Kagura flew off to the North until she decided she was far enough.

"Okay. Here goes nothing."

Kagura took the scroll and read it aloud.

"Whoever you are, if you really like Kagura, then take her away from me as far as possible. If not, you better face her, tell her the truth, and leave her alone never to come back."

Kagura was shocked after reading this.

"So, tough guy, eh? ", she said. She pulled out an empty scroll, a brush, and a bottle of black ink from her sleeve.

She wrote, "Okay then. I'll tell her that I—," Kagura paused and thought about what to write.

"—love her. I shall ask your permission for the hand of the lovely Kagura."

Kagura couldn't help herself. She wanted to know what Sesshomaru would do about it. She kept all her things and returned to the palace.

After reading this, Sesshomaru took out another scroll and wrote. Again, Kagura took it and flew to the same place as before.

She read it again and it said, "Then you better take her away from me as soon as possible before I turn her into my child's mother."

Kagura's heart skipped a beat and she thought, "What? Turn me into the mother of his child?" She continued reading.

"As you may see, I will need an heir for me to continue ruling my empire. So if you want her saved, take her with you."

Kagura couldn't think of anything so she decided to go back to the palace.

"But why me? ", she told herself.


	6. Chapter 6: Greetings

An Unexpected Love Story

Chapter 6: Greetings

* * *

><p>As Kagura was flying back to Sesshomaru's palace, she heard a familiar voice call her name. It wasn't actually familiar, but it reminded her of something. She looked behind her and saw a man riding on top of a flying fire cat demon.<p>

"Kohaku!", Kagura yelled.

They both landed on a clearing at the forest with a dry well in the middle. Kohaku came down from Kirara and immediately approached Kagura.

"But I thought you were—"

"Kohaku!", Sango yelled.

"Sister!"

Sango, Miroku and the kids stopped when they saw Kagura. Soon, Kagome, InuYasha, and Shippo came.

"Kagura?", Kagome asked.

"Sister," Kohaku said. "It's Kagura!"

"But how?", Shippo asked.

"Isn't she supposed to be dead?", InuYasha asked.

"Let's forget about the dying part," Kagura said.

"How are you?", Sango finally spoke.

"Fine?"

"How were you able to live again?", Miroku asked.

"I don't really know."

Everyone gave their greetings to Kagura. Somehow, it made her feel welcome.

"Guys! We still don't know if she's a fake! After all, she doesn't even know how she came back to life!" InuYasha said.

Then, Kagura noticed that the sun was setting. It was time for her to go.


	7. Chapter 7: Figuring it Out

An Unexpected Love Story

Chapter 7: Figuring It Out

* * *

><p>By the time Kagura returned to Sesshomaru's palace, it was already night-time and it was raining a little. She landed under a tree behind the palace to dry herself off.<p>

Suddenly, she felt the presence of someone behind her. She looked and saw that it was Sesshomaru.

"I couldn't find him anywhere," Kagura said as she remembered what she read not long ago.

"Perhaps you have been reading something lately," Sesshomaru said. "You may stop acting innocent now. I knew the truth from the beginning."

Kagura stared at him in this belief (of herself). Why didn't she think of it before? Of course, Sesshomaru knew. He pretended to help her with her 'problem' which was actually a plan to let Kagura know.

"Maybe you have realized that you would want to leave now." Sesshomaru walked back inside the palace. Kagura just stood there, thinking about what he just said. She wondered what he meant by that. Then, she felt something heavy on her chest.


	8. Chapter 8: A New Friend

An Unexpected Love Story

Chapter 8: A New Friend

* * *

><p>Kagura walked into the palace a few hours later. She couldn't understand what Sesshomaru just said so she decided to forget about it. Why did she want to leave anyway?<p>

As she walked at the hallway, she saw that Sesshomaru was looking at her suspiciously. Then, he turned to leave.

The next day, a guard ran towards Sesshomaru as he narrated the bad news. Sesshomaru asked another servant to tell Kagura about it.

Later, another servant went to look for Kagura. He found her carrying a piece of cloth to replace Jaken's clothes (it got torn after a battle with a bear demon without Sesshomaru).

"Kagura," the servant said.

"Yeah?"

"Lord Sesshomaru has assigned you to come with us in battle."

"Battle? Battle where?"

"Another demon lord proclaimed a part of Lord Sesshomaru's land as his own."

"So… we're gonna be like assistants to the army or something?"

"Yes, I guess so."

The servant turned to leave but Kagura stopped her. "By the way, what's your name?"

"Midori. My name is Midori."

"Midori… What a nice name."

"Thank you."

Kagura saw Midori smile as she walked away.


	9. Chapter 9: The Lost Heirloom

An Unexpected Love Story

Chapter 9: The Lost Heirloom

Sesshomaru, his army, Kagura, Midori, Jaken, and the other servants travelled farther North. They weren't going to do a surprise attack so they didn't have to be stealthy.

On the way, the new soldiers were mumbling about how their first battle would turn out. They all may be demons but some traits will always remain human.

Kagura was walking behind Midori just in front of the carriage of their food supply. Since the other soldiers were slowing them down and Sesshomaru's lands were vast, they camped for the night.

Kagura went the top of a tree and looked at the horizon. She thought about her freedom. Even though she got her heart back, why was she still serving someone? It has always been her dream to travel the world and discover new lands when she was free. Why did she ever come to this?

Then, her thoughts brought her back to when she first died. She wanted someone to be there before she died but she didn't expect it to be Sesshomaru. He knew it was her, yet he came. It was a happy death. Another fact remains that if it weren't for Sesshomaru's Tensaiga, she still would have been ashes flying with the wind by now (which didn't sound bad to her).

Then, she heard someone approach her. She looked down and saw Sesshomaru.

"May I ask why you are here?" Sesshomaru said.

"I was just thinking about… about my freedom."

She looked down again and saw Sesshomaru holding a pendant. It looked like it was broken or like it has another half.

"I may not know why, but you remind me of my grandfather's pendant."

Sesshomaru wondered why he shared his thoughts with Kagura. But it felt good to talk to someone once in a while.

"My grandfather gave this to my father and my father did the same to me. It does not matter much but I have to take care of it since it is an heirloom. I lost the other half when I was a mere child. I was never able to find it again since my mother always kept me busy."

Sesshomaru had realized that he said enough to Kagura. He stood up from the rock that he was sitting on then left.

"Poor kid," Kagura said to herself. "Lost an heirloom… I wonder how it feels to have an heirloom."


	10. Chapter 10: A Talk With the Dead

An Unexpected Love Story

Chapter 10: A Talk With the Dead

* * *

><p><em>Sesshomaru walked down the path of everlasting darkness, wondering where he was and how he got there.<em>

"_I have been expecting you, Sesshomaru," a familiar yet disturbing voice said._

_Sesshomaru looked behind him. "Naraku," he growled._

"_No, I'm not Naraku," the creature said. He looked exactly like Naraku: same clothes, same looks, same eyes, same hair, same voice. "I'm just someone whom you have 'killed' eight years ago." Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow._

_The creature sighed. "It is I, the Guardian of the Underworld. Since you have destroyed my body eight years ago, I had to borrow bodies from the dead. This thing whom you call 'Naraku' is simply just his old body."_

"_Why am I here?" Sesshomaru asked._

"_You see, you have lots of questions to ask and I have to answer these questions of yours. But since I already know what your questions are, I think I should just answer these. First, Kagura wasn't resurrected by the wind nor Tensaiga."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Tensaiga was simply just a tool for Kagura to come back to life. Of course, we needed the wind because her soul became the wind, remember? Her body was formed from the ashes in the wind and it was molded by the power from the Underworld. Okay, here comes the answer to your next question."_

_The Guardian/Naraku's face slowly changed and soon his body and clothes changed too. A few moments later, he looked exactly like Inu no Taisho, Sesshomaru and InuYasha's father._

"_The way you acted towards Kagura was different from the rest. You were always considerate about her and you were always willing to protect her besides that human girl, Rin. I guess I'll leave the rest for you to figure out."_

_Sesshomaru didn't usually act dumb. Actually, he never acted dumb before in his entire life. He knew the answer but he wasn't sure. He was 80% sure but he didn't want to admit it._

"_I do not understand," he lied._

"_Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru. You never like it when you admit your feelings. I should say it for you then. You love her."_

_Sesshomaru kept quiet. After all, silence means yes._

_Suddenly, the Guardian/Inu no Taisho slowly turned into Kanna._

"_When she was resurrected," the Guardian/Kanna said in a soft voice, "her body was in good condition despite her terrible wounds when she died. I have decided to let her live her first few months of second life as a healthy person. But that healthy body is just temporary. Soon, her wounds will reopen." The Guardian/Kanna turned into Byakuya. "But without the miasma, of course. Don't worry. The wounds won't kill her. After all, they didn't really hit her precious heart. She will have a hard time though until she fully heals."_

_Suddenly, the Guardian/Byakuya turned into a female human who seemed to be in her twenties. She looked a little bit like Rin and her smile was as sweet as hers. Soon, Sesshomaru found out that he was facing the body of Rin's mother._

"_You must take care of Kagura. Something bad will happen to her in the near future which will make her wounds reopen. Make her live her life. Make her happy. She needs you and you need her even more," she said._

"_I have another question," Sesshomaru said._

"_I was hoping you would say that."_

"_Why was Kagura brought back to life?"_

"_She may have gotten her freedom but her soul wanted another thing. And like I said, she needs you and you need her even more." Sesshomaru felt the aura of the Guardian/Rin's mother become different. She flashed a sweet smile, very similar to Rin's, and disappeared._

Sesshomaru opened his eyes after the dream. Soon, he closed them again. He now knew what to do to Kagura to make her enjoy her life once in a while.


	11. Chapter 11: Midori's Dream

An Unexpected Love Story

Chapter 11: Midori's Dream

* * *

><p>While Sesshomaru was having his dream (which was mentioned in the last chapter), Midori had her own dream as well. Sleeping in a carriage together with the other female servants, she tossed and turned as she tried to understand her dream. She closed her eyes and watched it play again.<p>

_Sesshomaru was walking on a large meadow of wild flowers then he stopped. Soon, Kagura came running as fast as she could towards him._

"_Kagura, what is the matter?" Sesshomaru asked._

_Kagura looked into his eyes while she gave out a sad look. She hugged him as tight as she could. Miraculously, Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her._

"_Ah!" Kagura yelled in pain as she put her hand on her bleeding chest._

_Sesshomaru let go and saw her fall to the ground with a bigger demon plunging his claws into Kagura's back, exactly where her heart was located._

"What could this mean?" Midori whispered to herself. She opened her eyes and looked at Kagura. She was fast asleep and she was safe. No injuries and she didn't feel the presence of anything evil.

"What's wrong?" Kagura asked when she saw Midori staring at her.

"Um... Nothing's wrong." Kagura went back to sleep.

Midori knew all along that Sesshomaru had treated Kagura somehow better than all the others. But what worried her the most was the part where the ugly-looking demon jabbed her heart. Soon, she fell back to sleep and waited for the morning to come.


	12. Chapter 12: To Retrieve What's Lost

An Unexpected Love Story

Chapter 12: To Retrieve What's Lost

* * *

><p>Finally, the battle has begun. That rainy afternoon, Sesshomaru and his men attacked the demons who claimed the territory as theirs. It was an easy fight mostly because of Sesshomaru's great power and strength and his army's long years of training. Kagura, Midori, Jaken, and the others stayed at a place not very distant from the battle field but still quite safe.<p>

"Ooh!" Jaken complained. "I can't believe Lord Sesshomaru didn't let me fight alongside with him! After all my years of service, he let me stay here with you guys!" He looked coldly at Kagura.

"Stop your whining. It won't help you know. They might even lose because of your distracting noises," Kagura joked.

"Humph! Lord Sesshomaru will never lose! Never in his long-living life! Sigh... I still can't stand watching them win without me. Oh, no. What if Lord Sesshomaru really doesn't need me anymore? Where am I supposed to go now? I have dedicated my body and soul to Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken continued to complain. Kagura sighed.

"I can't believe this," she mumbled. "Look, look. I know how you feel. Well, kind of. But seriously, I was also used to fighting people and it's really new to me to just sit here, watch them fight, and give them their food. It's really quite irritating."

Jaken stomped his feet in irritation and sat on the cold, wet ground. He crossed his arms. Soon, a dragonfly went over to his face. He took the Nintoujou and blew fire on the insect. He soon realized that he was burning his own face.

"Ah! Fire! Fire!" Jaken yelled as he ran around in circles. Soon, the rain and a gust of wind put the fire out. Jaken sighed. Midori gave out a slight giggle while Kagura rolled her eyes.

"You're pathetic," she said.

Kagura looked to her left for a second and caught something shining in her eyes. She looked at the object closely. It looked exactly like the pendant that Sesshomaru showed her the night before except that it looked like it was the pendant's reflection in the mirror.

"It's his missing pendant!" Kagura said to herself.

"Huh?" Midori asked. She saw what Kagura was staring at. Her eyes widened and suddenly remembered the dream she had last night. "Kagura, wait!"

But she was too late. Kagura headed out in the rain to get the pendant.

"No!" Midori said as she saw the claws of a hideous demon pierce her chest. Sesshomaru looked to Kagura's direction. He aimed Bakusaiga to the demon. The huge demon's body turned into ashes. He immediately approached Kagura who was trying hard to breathe. Midori ran over to Kagura.

"Oh no!" Midori said. She examined Kagura's wounds. Luckily, the demon's claws didn't hit her heart. But lots of other open wounds appeared which weren't supposed to be there. "I should have stopped her," Midori said to herself with a shaky voice.


	13. Chapter 13: Lost in Thoughts

An Unexpected Love Story

Chapter 13: Lost in Thoughts

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru walked to the room and opened the door. Midori have been taking care of Kagura since that demon opened her wounds. Midori was out to clean the guests, room. Some important people will be coming that afternoon to talk about a bunch of complicated stuff related to lands and things...<p>

He entered the room and saw Kagura fast asleep on the mat. She was healing fast mostly because she's a demon. But she was really close to dying because the demon's claws almost hit her heart. Her precious heart.

He looked at the strange lump that was under Kagura's bloody kimono. Before he even got the chance to touch it, its scent entered his nose. It smelled so familiar yet he forgot what it was. He took a look at the item. It was just like the other half of his pendant. No, it **was** the other half of his pendant. He tried looking for it when he was very young but his mother kept him too busy. He looked at Kagura again.

"Why did she have to do this?" he thought. "This heirloom does not mean much to me anyway. But she risked her life for a measly accessory. She surely cannot get any more idiotic." Kagura slightly twitched then sneezed. Sesshomaru gave out a slight smile. "She did it for me. It was not exactly what they call 'sacrificing' for she dis not know about the danger that was to come. But she went out on the rain, not even having second thoughts about fetching me this invaluable item." Kagura turned to her left. Now, she was facing Sesshomaru. "But now, it is no longer invaluable. She almost died because of it."

Kagura opened her eyes.

"Huh?" she said. When her eyesight cleared up, she noticed how extremely close Sesshomaru's face was to her. As in **really close**. She blushed and immediately stood up. For the first time in the two months when she had been working for Sesshomaru, she bowed down to him and said, "I'd like to ask what you're doing here, Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "It is the first time that I had heard you addressing me like your true master," he said.

"Err... Well, you see... I've decided to become a real servant. Addressing you like how I did before was like treating you like we're in the same level. I guess I should apologize about that. Sir."

Kagura stood up facing Sesshomaru. She became really ashamed after the accident. She kept a promise to herself that from now on, she'll address him the way the other servants address him too.

Sesshomaru looked into Kagura's eyes. Suddenly, he felt uneasy. He felt very uncomfortable like he wanted to leave. But his body won't move. Some part of him doesn't want him to leave.

Then, thoughts began to enter his mind. He seemed to be hypnotized by Kagura's eyes but he didn't show it in his face.

"Kagura... Her eyes," he thought. "They are as red as rubies. No, they much more than that. They are burning with the colors of the flames of hell. She is strong, both in the inside and on the outside. She will not let anything defeat her and although things may seem impossible, she does not easily lose hope. Yes, those eyes' color reminds me of the anger and stubbornness of all beings, but this also symbolizes blood. Blood for killing living beings? No, her own blood. It is the color of the blood which she has shed fighting for her freedom. She is brave." He put his hand on Kagura's cheek, not realizing that he was even staring at her for so long.

"Her skin, so smooth. Naraku truly is a terrible monster for destroying such a creation. But the way that he has designed and made Kagura, it is so perfect. The way he chose the color of Kagura's skin to the way he had made it free of wrinkles. Her skin was the dream of every woman, human or demon.

Her hair, it is as smooth as silk. Actually, it may actually be silkier than the smoothest silk in the land. And her lips... Wait, what?"

He opened his eyes and realized that he had been standing there for almost thirty minutes. But most of all, he didn't realize that for almost fifteen seconds, he has been kissing her.

He immediately let go of his grip. Kagura covered her mouth with her sleeve. She wanted to slap him but she couldn't. She kept a promise to herself.

Sesshomaru have never felt so ashamed of himself before.

"I am terribly sorry," he said. "I promise that it will not happen again." Without hesitation, he left the room for his meeting. On his way out, he passed by Midori who was carrying a bowl of soup for Kagura. She had noticed the strange expression on Sesshomaru's face when he quickly fled Kagura's room. She came inside to check on her.

"Kagura!" she said."You shouldn't be standing yet! You will get a fever soon if you keep yourself busy immediately after healing." She helped Kagura sit down who was now speechless. She kept looking at the wall.

"Is something wrong, Kagura?" Midori asked.

"Huh?" Kagura answered. "Oh, yeah. I'm fine." She covered her mouth again. Midori noticed that Kagura was blushing. Midori didn't have to ask. She already had an idea on what they did while she was gone. She gave out a sweet smile.

"Why are you smiling?" Kagura asked.

"Oh, nothing," she said.


	14. Chapter 14: Kagura and Midori

An Unexpected Love Story

Chapter 14: Kagura and Midori

* * *

><p>The next day, Kagura was almost fully healed. Her ribs still hurt if she moves too fast but there aren't any open wounds or intense fractures anymore. She went outside to a small patch of flowers. Sesshomaru wasn't like other demon lords who decorate their place by making it look nasty in order for humans to fear it and run away. No, Sesshomaru wasn't like that.<p>

He prefers a place that looks so nice and beautiful. But the only reason why he does this is to attract more demons to worship him. What questioned Kagura the most was that Sesshomaru always wants to use the same flowers all the time. They were exactly the same flowers in the meadow where Kagura had died.

She looked around and saw that nobody was there. She took her fan from the sleeve of her kimono and called in a gust of wind. She controlled the wind in such a manner that she looked like she was dancing. Of course, dancing was in her nature. Her name itself is a form of dance and also her techniques. She has the **Dance** of Blades, **Dance **of the Dragon, **Dance **of the Dead, and the **Dance **of the Serpent. She was created to dance freely together with the wind.

Midori noticed the unusual changes of the wind's direction. She went to the place where the wind seemed to be stronger. She arrived at the patch of flowers and saw Kagura dancing so beautifully. She noticed Midori and stopped. Midori blushed.

"Oh, no. Please do not stop. I like the way you dance. You are very graceful. Oh, was I disturbing you? I am really sorry about that. I will leave right away," Midori said.

"Don't worry, it's not your fault," Kagura said. "I just felt like dancing today." Midori nodded.

"It's just that," Kagura continued, "I never got the chance to dance when Naraku still held my heart eight years ago."

"Huh? Naraku?" Midori asked.

"Oh yeah. I guess I haven't told you yet. You see, I don't really have a family. Literally. I came to this world because Naraku, a half-breed bastard, created me. I was simply one of his incarnations, I'm no one but his minion. He ordered me to gather the shards of the Shikon jewel years ago and kill this priestess, Kikyo, who was the caretaker of the jewel. Although he succeeded in killing her fifty-eight years ago, she was resurrected. Just like me."

"Resurrected?"

"Since I was one of Naraku's creations, he held my heart. So if I did one wrong move, hesitate one of his orders, he'll squeeze my heart till I die."

"So you died because he squeezed you heart?"

"No, not really. You see, eight years ago, I finally had enough of him. I was sick of his slavery so I decided to run away, as far as the wind can take me. Unfortunately, while I was flying away, he appeared right in front of me. He gave me my heart back."

"That is a good thing, right?"

"Actually, no. When I heard my first heartbeat in my own chest, he immediately stabbed his poisoned tentacles into my body. That bastard. You know what he said? 'Don't worry. I avoided your precious heart.' I flew away from him, cursing him in every way I could. Soon, I was no longer strong enough to keep on flying so I landed in a flower meadow. The wounds themselves wouldn't kill me, but his miasma was extremely deadly. I couldn't take it anymore. Then... He came?" Midori knew who Kagura was talking about.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" she said.

"Yeah. You know what, although I wasn't exactly expecting him to be the one to come for me, I was happy. I didn't die alone. He asked me how I was then I told him that I had enough. So I let go. After that moment, I became the wind."

Midori was silent for a minute. She had no idea that Kagura had endured so much pain in her past, much more pain than what she has suffered.

"Then," Kagura continued, "the next thing I knew was that I was lying down at the exact same spot where I have been before during a strong typhoon. What I didn't know was that eight years had already passed. So, here I am! Back to life!"

Midori looked at her feet.

"What about you?" Kagura asked. "What's your past?"

"Well, since you already told me about your past, I will tell you about mine. I was born in a simple fox demon family. Both of my parents loved me so much that they would even sacrifice their own lives for me. But one day, when I was still very young, a group pf pig demons attacked us. They were going to take me as one of their slaves but my parents fought them. But unfortunately, they all ended up killing each other. It was all my fault."

"Don't say that. It was those snotty pig demons' fault. They're the ones who killed your parents plus they shouldn't have planned on taking you."

"Yes, that is true, but you do not understand. After that fateful day, I lived alone in the small hut that my parents had left to me. I grew up all by myself for five centuries. One day, I heard about Lord Sesshomaru's demon empire. I decided to work for him as a servant in exchange for letting me live here. Besides, I heard that the relatives of the pig demons were on a hunt so I was worried that they may come after me."

Midori's sweet smile turned into a sad frown. When Kagura saw Midori's face, she had a vision. Midori was lying on the ground with a large hole on her chest. She was bleeding very badly.

"What is wrong?" Midori asked.

"Oh, nothing." Kagura answered. Then Sesshomaru came into the scene. Midori and Kagura bowed in front of him.

"Midori," he said, "May you leave the two of us for a second?"

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru," Midori said as she quickly left. Kagura suddenly blushed after remembering what happened yesterday. She readied herself to fly away.

"You have no need to worry, Kagura," Sesshomaru said. "I am simply here to ask you a question."

"Huh? What question? I mean, of course, sir. I'll answer any question that you'll have for me," she said.

"Kagura, I have recently thought about your freedom. And it made me think about you becoming my servant. Why did you do that? Why did you choose to serve me instead of becoming free like you had always wanted?"

"Well, I just felt grateful. I wanted to thank you for everything that you did for me so I decided to serve you." Sesshomaru suddenly remembered Jaken. He followed Sesshomaru everywhere he went in order to show him how grateful he is that Sesshomaru 'saved' his life.

"Would you like it if I let you live in my palace in exchange for nothing?"

"Huh? But why? Sir?"

"You deserve your freedom. You have suffered in your first life as Naraku's minion. Now, it makes me think of comparing myself to him. I wouldn't want to disappoint you."

Kagura became silent. She had to thank him in every way she could, but something was urging her to agree. She suddenly thought about Midori.

"Fine. I'll agree to your proposal," Kagura said. "But in one condition."

"And what condition would that be?"

"I'd like you to do the same with Midori. I want you to let her live her in exchange for nothing."

"Midori? May I ask why you intend to give Midori this opportunity?"

"This may sound really dumb but... she's actually my very first friend. Midori was the very first person to become so nice to me. And she also deserves it. She worked for you in exchange for letting her live here. I want her to be free and happy to."

Indeed, it sounded a little bit too dumb for Kagura. But her words were sincere.

"As you wish," Sesshomaru said. He called Jaken who was actually spying on them. He ran towards Sesshomaru.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken said.

"From now on, Kagura and Midori shall be treated like how everyone treats you. You are now of equal ranking."

"But-But-"

"Jaken, Kagura and Midori are no longer servants nor anyone of lower rank," Sesshomaru said but this time, he made his voice louder.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Tell everyone in the palace about this."

"Surely, Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken said as he ran to tell everyone.


	15. Chapter 15: The Cousins Meet Once More

An Unexpected Love Story

Chapter 15: The Cousins Meet Once More

* * *

><p>"Freedom, freedom... What does it really mean, anyway?", Kagura said to herself while she was, again, sitting on the palace roof. She noticed something move in the distance. It was unusual to see someone in the palace grounds that day because Sesshomaru allowed everyone to have a day-off. Kagura had no idea why he became nice all of a sudden. Perhaps it's his birthday today.<p>

She flew down to the spot where she saw an abject move. That object was actually Midori.

"Hey," Kagura said. "What are you doing out here?"

"Hi, Kagura," Midori answered. "It is a beautiful day today. Why did Lord Sesshomaru became so kind all of a sudden?"

"I wish I knew." Soon, Jaken came into the scenery. He seems to have heard their conversation.

"Because," Jaken said, "today is the day when his mother bore him and was brought into this world."

"So it's his birthday then?" Kagura asked.

"They're all just the same anyway so don't act dumb!"

"Okay. Anyway, since we're not Sesshomaru's servants anymore, does that mean that we can go anywhere we want now?"

"Huh? Why would you ask that question?"

"I'd like Midori to meet Kagome and Kohaku."

"Well, to be honest, I don't really know. Lord Sesshomaru has been acting very strangely lately like he became so good-hearted all of a sudden."

"Yeah, yeah. We know that already. But can we leave? We'll return by sundown."

"Don't ask me! Lord Sesshomaru might get mad at me for letting you two go away without his knowledge!" When Jaken looked at Kagura and Midori(or where they used to be), they disappeared. He found out that while he was talking, Kagura took her feather and flew with Midori towards InuYasha's village.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you. Happy birthday, happy birthday, happy birthday Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin sang as she came home to Kaede's hut from selling fish. Rin was 18 now and she wanted to help Kaede by selling fish that she caught at a nearby river.

On her way home, she spotted a large feather with two women slowly going towards the ground. Rin backed off a little because the wind was almost strong enough to blow her away. Finally, the strong winds have stopped and she caught sight of the two women.

"Lady Kagura!" Rin said as she ran towards them.

"Hey Rin," Kagura said. Although a few things have changed in Rin's appearance and voice, she could tell very well that it was Rin whom she was talking to because she had always kept her sweet smile.

"Lady Kagura! Where have you been? I missed you so much!" She looked curiously at Midori. "Lady Kagura, is that a new friend?" Kagura answered with a nod. "Hi! My name is Rin. What's yours?"

"My name is Midori. It was nice meeting you," Midori said and shook hands with Rin.

Rin led them to InuYasha and the others who were 'entertaining' Sango and Miroku's children. InuYasha was carrying a little boy on his back while Kagome told them a story about a man who once owned a horse who acted much like a dog.

"One day," Kagome said, "as the man brought his horse to a river, they heard a dog howl from miles away. The two creatures looked at each other then his horse sat like a dog and howled."

"No Kagome, I am not—"

"InuYasha, we promised Sango that we'd babysit them together. And we both agreed, which includes you, that I'll be the storyteller and you're the actor!"

"No Kagome. Not in my life."

"Please?"

"Never! I am never gonna howl!"

"InuYasha..."

"Wait, Kagome, we can talk this over!"

"Sit."

"Ow!"

"Now howl!"

"Fine! !"

Everyone laughed. Kagome noticed Kagura and Rin.

"Hey, look, InuYasha! Kagura's back!" Kagome said.

"Kagura?" InuYasha repeated.

"Hey guys," Kagura said. "Where's Kohaku?"

"He went together with Sango and Miroku for a demon-exterminating job. I think they'll be back soon."

"Oh... Anyway, why's InuYasha howling like that?"

"My howling is non of your business!" InuYasha said. Soon, Shippo arrived to see the commotion. He heard InuYasha's 'howl' so he decided to investigate. (His new dream is to become a detective.)

When he arrived at the place, his eyes immediately turned to Midori.

"Midori, is that you?" Shippo asked. Midori turned to look at Shippo. (She's shy around new people so she always keeps her head down.)

"Cousin Shippo?" Midori said.

"Cousin?" everyone but Midori and Shippo repeated.

"Hey! Long-time-no-see! Where'd you been to all this time, huh? When father heard that you became an orphan, he decided to adopt you. But he couldn't find you anywhere."

"Shippo, I missed you." Midori wanted to cry but she never admired crying in front of other people. "You are my only family left."

"Wait, wait. So, Shippo, this girl here who Kagura brought with her is your cousin?" InuYasha asked.

"Yeah. Her mother is my father's sister."

"So, Kagura, where have you been to all this time? The last time you visited us was about a month ago. Why'd you suddenly leave?" Kagome asked.

"Well, I guess I should start from the beginning. Midori and I are Sesshomaru's former servants. Starting from yesterday, he let us live in his palace without anything for exchange so that's why we're here."

"What? Sesshomaru'd never do that! If he did, how'd he become so generous all of a sudden?" InuYasha said.

"I always knew that Lord Sesshomaru was a kind-hearted demon! Especially to Kagura!" Rin said.

Soon, Sango, Miroku, Kohaku, and Kirara came back and they had lunch together. After introducing each other, Midori and Shippo sat by the Bone Eater's Well.

"Okay, Midori. You won the bet," Shippo said.

"Huh? What bet?"

"You know, the bet that we had twenty years ago. We made a bet weather we'd meet each other again within twenty-five years. Well, twenty-five years isn't over yet so you won."

"Oh! I remember! I remember you telling me that the prize would be telling the other one's secret."

"Yeah. Now I'm gonna tell you my secret."

Shippo came close to Midori's ears and whispered his secret.

"Shippo! How could you?"

"I'm sorry! It was an accident!"

"You are lucky that our parents have both did because if they knew, they would use their fox fire to roast you."

"Hehehe... Scary as usual, Midori. A shy but scary type."

Sunset came and Kagura had to go back or else Jaken will keep nagging her again. It may seem as if meeting her cousin was perfectly normal, but deep inside, she wants to praise the gods for leaving one living family member for her to be with. To Midori, family is the most important thing in life ever since her parents died.


	16. Chapter 16: Sesshomaru's Diary

An Unexpected Love Story

Chapter 16: Sesshomaru's *cough* Diary

* * *

><p>It was a very nice day and the wind was blowing perfectly. Kagura stayed at the branch of a tree, playing with the wind's direction. She was pretty bored. There wasn't much to do and she doesn't feel like traveling.<p>

"So messy!" she heard a voice from below. It was the servant who was assigned to clean Sesshomaru's room. He dropped a box of used scrolls on the ground.

"I can't believe that Lord Sesshomaru would be so messy about these scrolls!" she continued. "Well, Sir Jaken told me that these weren't important anymore so I'll just throw them away."

The servant picked up the box and went to a small hut where everyone puts their 'junk' in. After the servant left, Kagura went inside the hut. Curious, she read one of the scrolls.

"What?" she said to herself. She was surprised by what she read.

(This is supposed to be written in Japanese language and letters but I'm not Japanese so it'll just be written in English.)

_Dear Diary,_

_Today is another one of those boring days wherein I shall have a meeting with the other landlords. It was only yesterday when Kagura had gotten injured and her wounds reopened. I was only going to visit her that day when something terribly out of hand happened. First of all, she was a foolish woman for retrieving my lost pendant. It merely means nothing to me ow since centuries have already passed.I may not know how or why but all that I saw next was me holding her close to me in all possible ways that others would imagine. I would rather not talk about the rest of it for surely I would not want to remember it when I read this centuries later._

"Sesshomaru has a diary?" Kagura said. She was quite interested with the fact that Sesshomaru writes down his daily activities and feelings on scrolls in a box which she can read anytime. She took the box with her and returned to the tall tree where she have previously been.

Hours had passed and Kagura was definitely entertaining herself with Sesshomaru's entries. She almost fell off the tree when she read the part when he almost got choked because of the human food that Rin fed him one year ago. Since then, he promised himself never to eat human food ever again.

Meanwhile, in side Jaken's room, Jaken was practicing his drawing. He observed that other people were able to express their feelings by painting. He was trying to paint a cherry blossom tree but it seemed more like a dark-skinned old woman with shaggy pink hair and lots of wrinkles.

Suddenly, the door to his room opened. He jumped up in surprise and accidentally spread the paint all over the paper. Now, it looks like a pink-haired version of Micheal Jackson and Kaede's child.

"Jaken," the frightening voice said. Jaken immediately stood up and bowed his head.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru? How can I be in service of you today?"

"Have you seen my box of scrolls? I cannot seem to find them in my room." (He wasn't able to trace the scrolls' scent because he had a terrible demon cold.)

"Huh?" Suddenly, Jaken remembered what he had told his servant earlier. He started to sweat a lot which soon made a tiny puddle under his feet.

"Well?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"Um, sir, before anything else, would you mind if I asked you what those things are? I mean, would it be okay if some irresponsible person accidentally left them somewhere out there?"

Sesshomaru approached Jaken which was soon followed by a large swell on Jaken's head. Sesshomaru immediately left to look for his *cough* diary. *cough!* *cough!*

He looked around all the buildings but his *cough* diary was nowhere to be found. When he walked outside, he noticed the unnecessary change of the wind's direction. He followed a large gust of wind which brought him to the garden where Kagura was currently reading his *cough* diary.

"Kagura!" Sesshomaru said. Kagura looked at him with a large grin on her face.

"I can't believe you have a diary! And your daily adventures are awesome! Too bad none of them happened to me," Kagura teased.

"Kagura, I demand you to give me those scrolls."

"But I'm not finished yet!"

"Kagura, follow my orders or else—"

"Or else what? You gave us our rights back so there's nothing you can do about it!"

Sesshomaru was now becoming irritated. He ran towards her.

"I said, I'm not finished yet!" Kagura quickly took her fan then tornadoes surrounded her. Together with the tornadoes, Kagura ran away from Sesshomaru while laughing like some child. Sesshomaru took off after her.

"Kagura, I am no longer happy about your actions! Hand those scrolls to me immediately!" Sesshomaru was now furious. He picked up more speed and eventually caught up with Kagura.

He caught her by her kimono and immediately pinned her to a tree. She dropped the scrolls and started to breathe normally after miles of continuous laughing.

"Now, look. I'm really sorry about the diary-reading part and the not-giving-it-back part but there's nothing personal that I've learned in there. It's much like Naraku's diary."

"Naraku has a diary of his own as well?"

"I don't know. But if he ever had one, it's gonna be as boring as yours."

Sesshomaru readied his claws for Kagura.

"Hey, I said I'm sorry! Look, let's just forget about it. Like I told you, it's not like I discovered some huge and shocking secret of yours!" Actually, Kagura has already read a part where Sesshomaru admitted that he used to cry a lot when he was only two millenniums old which to Sesshomaru's demon years is 9.

"I am still not pleased with your work." He held Kagura's throat in his hand. Kagura gave out a gasp-like sound as she grasped for air. After hearing this, he immediately remembered what had happened eight years ago, on a large flower meadow where the flowers have blood with a smog of miasma.

He let go of Kagura. She breathed quickly and deeply, enough to recuperate for all the oxygen she missed. Her hand reached for her heart and felt it beating so fast. She smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Nothing. You just remind me of Naraku. He used to do this a lot to me in the old days. I'm just happy that my heart's still there."

Sesshomaru felt a strange feeling swarm in his body after hearing this. He was indeed guilty. He didn't mean to hurt her. If a different soul was in her body, she would have ran away in tears already. But Kagura stayed strong. She even smiled. But who on Earth wouldn't smile after finding out that your heart is still there and not in some hand of a stinky half-breed?

"I am sorry," Sesshomaru miraculously said.

"What? What are you sorry for? Besides, I deserved that. I was just really bored, that's all."

Sesshomaru felt a strong heartbeat which his own heart soon followed. Kagura seemed to have noticed. He put his hand on her cheek. He saw something wet at her eyelid and wiped it off. She almost cried but she held it in. She must have been very scared.

Both of them looked each other in the eye and pulled their lips together.

Sesshomaru's eyes suddenly opened and let go of Kagura. Someone was coming. He could feel her strong demonic aura approaching quickly.

Meanwhile, far off in the sky, a large white dog with red eyes flew in search of her son. The scent ended at that spot so she descended to the ground. She transformed into a beautiful woman with silver hair and markings on her face.

"My son," Sesshomaru's mother said. "Where on Earth have you been? Why didn't you come to my palace?" Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"I do not remember you inviting me over to your place, Mother."

"What? But I sent you a message the day before your birthday! Didn't you read it?"

Sesshomaru had a flashback.

"_Lord Sesshomaru, I offer you this message," the messenger said._

"_Who is it from?" Sesshomaru asked._

"_Your mother has told me to send this to you. She said that you must read this before the next day comes."_

_A servant took the scroll and the messenger left._

"_Burn the scroll," Sesshomaru said._

"_But sire—"_

"_I do not want to be disturbed today. Use that scroll to make fire for your food."_

"_Yes sir." The servant left and immediately followed his orders._

"I have not received anything from you, Mother," Sesshomaru lied. "Your messenger must have gotten lost somehow."

"Don't lie to me," his mother smiled. "I am your mother. I know you more than anyone else." Sesshomaru sighed. "But how could you? I've invited guests and important people for your 20,000th birthday party!"

His mother looked Kagura. Sesshomaru's scent was all over her.

"Oh, have I been disturbing you two?" she asked. "Well, I am terribly sorry for that. But I am going to leave now so you can continue what you were doing. And Sesshomaru, I must admit. My future grandchild's mother is so beautiful! You were quite well in choosing."

"Mother, Kagura is not my—"

Sesshomaru's mother transformed back into her true form and returned to her palace.


	17. Chapter 17: Jaken's Turn

An Unexpected Love Story

Chapter 17: Jaken's Turn

* * *

><p>Jaken sighed as he found out that Sesshomaru has left again. He has been cancelling meetings with other landlords lately and he's missing for the entire day. He wasn't like this before. It all began a few days ago after Sesshomaru's birthday.<p>

Jaken took a walk outside the palace grounds. The soil is quite damp since it rained last night. There were small puddles everywhere and whenever he steps on something wet, mud would get all over him.

His little walk reminded him of the old days when he and Sesshomaru were still just travelers. Although Rin annoyed him all the time, he still misses that little brat. Oh wait; she's not a little brat anymore. She's now a full grown woman with her own life.

All those memories brought him back to the time when he was a demon lord himself. He abandoned his old life and dedicated himself to serve Sesshomaru until he thinks that he has already repaid him after Sesshomaru saved his life.

Irritated because of all the mud on his feet, he decided to go back to the palace. On his way, he heard the sound of a woman's voice.

"Who's there?" Jaken asked. He looked around him but he couldn't see anyone but trees and bushes.

"Lord Jaken, is that you?" the voice replied.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

Out of the trees, a demon appeared. She appeared to be female and she is also a whatever-Jaken's-kind-is-called demon. Jaken was surprised.

"Lady Shiori, is that you?" Jaken asked.

"Of course, Jaken. Have you already forgotten about me?" the lady said.

"Oh! But it has been such a long time! What brings you here, Shiori?"

"Oh, dear. You have for gotten, haven't you?"

"Forgotten? Forgotten what?"

"Our marriage! Our parents engaged us when we were still young!" Jaken looked up. Then, he suddenly remembered.

"Oh! Oh, yes! I now remember! Heh heh heh! How could I forget?"

Shiori gave out a sigh. "Anyway, where have you been to all this time, Jaken? A few centuries ago, you just suddenly disappeared into thin air!" Shiori put her face down and lowered her voice. "I thought you weren't going to come back for me ever again."

Jaken became embarrassed. He didn't mean to let her or anybody else down but he has dedicated his life to Sesshomaru already.

"No! Don't think of it that way! I would never leave all of you behind!" Jaken said.

"Really?" Shiori asked. "Then what happened? Why haven't you come back to us?"

"Well, you see, it's quite a long story." Jaken and Shiori went to a large house that Sesshomaru gave to him. He rarely goes to his own house because he always stays in the room that Sesshomaru gave him at his palace. They both sat down and Jaken began to narrate.

"Okay. Where do I begin? Here goes. We were battling a large demon one day but the demon caught me by my neck. When I was about to die, he came. Lord Sesshomaru. He had saved my life! When I saw his beautiful eyes, I immediately felt like I needed to pay him back for saving my life. After that, I started following Lord Sesshomaru and became his faithful servant. He gave me Nintoujou in order for me to help him out. Now, Lord Sesshomaru owns a demon empire and I have become his most loyal subject."

Shiori was quiet at first. But after that, she said, "I can't believe this, Lord Jaken."

"Why?"

"I can't believe that you'd abandon us just to follow that lord of yours! You are a disgrace to our kind, Jaken! A disgrace!"

"What?" Jaken said in shock.

"I'm out of here!" Shiori said as she stomped out of Jaken's house and went back home.

"Shi-Shiori…" Jaken said to himself.

Meanwhile, at the bank of a wide noisy river, Kagura splashed her legs at the water. The water was very cool and very relaxing. She could get used to this every day. But this actually happens for almost every day now. For the past few days, Sesshomaru had been taking her to beautiful places and they'd stay there all day. Other people would consider it as a date but for Kagura, this 'date' is nothing more but a treat that Sesshomaru gives her every day. But what if it was true? What if they have been dating after all? Would that make a big change?

"Kagura," Sesshomaru said which drew Kagura's attention. "How long has it been since you have eaten?" It was indeed a weird question for him to ask but that doesn't prove that he himself is weird.

"I think the last time I ate was last week when Midori and I visited InuYasha. We all had lunch together," Kagura answered.

Sesshomaru held out his hand with a bowl of noodles.

"What's this for?" Kagura asked.

"If you are not hungry, it is alright for you not to eat. But if I were you, I would accept my offer."

Kagura accepted the bowl and started eating with her chopsticks. Sesshomaru had his own bowl as well but he seems to have some trouble in eating it.

"What's wrong? Aren't you gonna eat that?"

"I do not like human food."

"Then why do you have one?"

"It would be such a shame if you ate alone."

"Oh." Kagura ate uncomfortably, not only because someone was watching her, but because Sesshomaru hasn't moved his noodles yet. Sesshomaru noticed that Kagura felt quite uncomfortable so he took a deep breath, plunged his chopsticks into the bowl and held it close to his mouth. He really hates human food, and the fact still remains that he promised himself not to eat human food ever again since Rin fed him a few years ago.

Kagura looked. "_Geez_," she thought. "_Who knew this guy would overreact over such a simple thing?"_

"You know," Kagura said, "if you don't wanna eat it, it's okay. I'll just eat alone."

All of a sudden, he put the noodles inside his mouth. He chews it up, slowly but surely, and swallowed. He was actually eating it!

Not only was he eating it, he was also gobbling the whole thing! Kagura stared at him while he continued 'eating' the noodles. After finishing his bowl, he showed a disgusted look in his face. Kagura felt like laughing, but Sesshomaru wouldn't be very happy if she did. After all of that, she decided to eat her own bowl of noodles too.

"So…" Kagura said. "I'd just like to ask you."

"What is it?"

"Why have you been taking me to different places for the past few days?"

Sesshomaru sat silent. He didn't know what to say. They weren't officially in a relationship yet but to him, it seems like they're already engaged. He reached for Kagura's hand.

Surprised, Kagura took her hand and slightly blushed.

"You still haven't answered my question though. Why'd you take me away to other places all the time?"

"Before I answer your question," Sesshomaru said, "I would like you to answer my question first. Who am I to you? And who do you think you are to me?"

Kagura was also quite speechless. They were both very silent. They both didn't know what to say. But their silence was cut off by a mumbling woman who seems to be passing by.

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!" the female demon said. "Don't follow me!" Following her was Jaken who was walking as fast as he could.

"Wait, Shiori! Will you please listen to me?" Jaken said while taking short breaths. He suddenly stopped when he saw Sesshomaru and Kagura. When Shiori noticed that Jaken stopped following her, she stopped.

"Why'd you stop following me?" she demanded. She saw the shocked expression on Jaken's face. She looked toward his direction. Sesshomaru and Kagura were approaching them. Jaken immediately bowed down.

"I am terribly sorry for the disturbance, Lord Sesshomaru!" he said.

"_Hey_," Shiori thought. "_Isn't that Jaken's new master?"_

"Jaken, may I know who this woman is?" he asked.

"Her name is Shiori, sir. She's my fiancée."

"You have a fiancée?" Kagura interrupted. Shiori stepped forward and cleared her throat.

"Let me introduce myself. My name is Shiori, I am a demon princess. I was engaged to Jaken when we were still children and now I have come to take him back to our homeland for us to get married."

"What? You never told me anything about that!" Jaken screamed. "Lord Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru gave him a cold stare.

"Jaken," he said, "you may do as you please."

"Lord Sesshomaru! I'd like to stay with you please!" Jaken begged.

"Oh no, you're not! You're coming with me and we're getting married right away! I've waited for so many centuries to get married and I am not wasting this opportunity!" Shiori said.

"But—" Jaken saw Shiori's sad eyes. Pity and guilt took over him and then he sighed. "Fine!"

"Oh, goody!" Shiori said as she jumped up and down while holding his arm.

"_I can't believe that someone would be totally obsessed about that imp!_" Kagura thought.

After that day, Jaken's entire life had changed. They didn't go back to where they used to live a long time ago. When they immediately got married, Shiori started living with Jaken in his house. She sometimes embarrassed him when she comes to the palace to chat with the female servants and tell them about his embarrassing sleeping habits.

But besides all the no freedom anymore and lots of embarrassment factors, Jaken seems to be happy with Shiori.


	18. Chapter 18: Water Works

An Unexpected Love Story

Chapter 18: Water Works

* * *

><p>The winter season has finally come and everything was covered with snow. Kagura decided to take a nice warm bath so she heated some water in a pot. When the water was finally hot enough, she took the pot and walked to a little unused room with a large bucket for her to bathe on (the bucket's large enough for her; don't imagine her bathing in such a small bucket).<p>

Just as she was turning to her left, she bumped on something and spilled the boiling water all over the place. Kagura wasn't hit much by the water but when she opened her eyes, she was surprised to see a really wet and irritated-looking Sesshomaru. The water was so hot that there was much steam surrounding Sesshomaru.

"Was it really necessary for you to do that?" he asked.

"It was an accident! I didn't know you were there!" Kagura said.

Sesshomaru sighed and and turned to leave. Kagura had no idea that she could be as clumsy as that. She stepped backward, realized that she lost balance, used wind to blow her standing again, and the wind took the cold icy water from the pond towards Sesshomaru. Kagura's face became pale.

"I'm sorry! I really am!" Kagura said.

Sesshomaru approached her slowly. He pulled her face closely into his and closed his eyes. Kagura was expecting him to do the thing that he always does to her when they're alone. But that didn't happen to this time.

SPLASH!

Kagura landed in the icy pond. She stared in disbelief. "Huh?"

"You deserve that for spilling water on me with the opposite temperatures under thirty seconds," Sesshomaru said.

"But I—" Kagura saw that Sesshomaru was smirking. "So, you wanna play, huh?" She took her feather and hopped on when it was large enough. "Let's play this game somewhere else."

* * *

><p>My name is Kagome. Half a year ago, I got married to InuYasha. It was a long story about how we met but all I can say is that we're happy with each other now. Our old friends, Miroku and Sango, has children of their own and lived nearby. Shippo lived with Kaede and Rin. Three years ago, I watched how Shippo 'grew' and Rin was still a child then. I also babysit Sango's children whenever they're not around.<p>

Soon, I'm gonna have children of my own. I'm three months pregnant now and it kind of changed me a little. Whenever I feel stressed or irritated or even just bored, I sit InuYasha though he has nothing to do with it. I just find that habit quite 'relieving'.

The winter season has come now and me and InuYasha are on our way to the coast. We go there every month to collect a plant that heals coughs. It can grow during winter so the snow doesn't bother it.

Since I'm pregnant, I get tired when I walk far distances like this. So I'm just gonna...

"InuYasha."

"Yeah?"

"Sit boy!"

"Ah! Ow... Was it really necessary for you to do that?"

"No. But it's fun!"

I know... I kind of sound childish and immature but it's true anyway. Sitting InuYasha is fun!

"Look InuYasha, it's the ocean!"

"Yeah."

InuYasha and I picked up the small plants growing by a rock and I put it in my bag.

"It's time to go home now," I said.

Before we could even turn around, we saw Kagura on her feather just above the ocean. She seemed to be yelling something I couldn't make out. Suddenly, Sesshomaru came out of the blue and pushed her into the freezing sea.

* * *

><p>My name is Kagura. Right now, I'm currently being chased by some weirdo. Sesshomaru doesn't usually settle problems this way. I think something's bothering him although I don't know what it is.<p>

He used his light whip to melt the snow in the clouds above which is actually just a few feet above our heads. He can't stop splashing me with cold water. It's not like it's my fault that I spilled water with the opposite temperatures all over him within thirty seconds! I mean, if you were in my place, isn't that what you'd think too?

Anyway, our flying and splashing led us to the ocean. The ocean looked grayish-white since the water is almost ice already. "Curse you!" I yelled. Suddenly, his arm appeared out of nowhere and pushed me into the sea.

I landed in the cold salty water, shivering myself to death. Not literally but you know what I mean. A large wave came rushing towards me. I used my wind to blow the wave away. There I saw Sesshomaru on the water with his light whip, still smirking (which is really weird for him). My opinion is final. Sesshomaru definitely has a loose screw in his brain right now.

We were like a bunch of pigs there, splashing each other with water. It would be really embarrassing if someone saw us there. Luckily, no one else was there but us.

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

Since Kagura was the last person who narrated and she had no idea that InuYasha and Kagome were there, she said: _It would be really embarrassing if someone saw us there. Luckily, no one else was there but us._

But to tell you the truth, Kagome and InuYasha had a front-row seat of the entire game.

* * *

><p>Kagura's wind made a giant wave that covered Sesshomaru. The wave was made between him and the coast, so the audience didn't see what happened at the other side of the wave.<p>

Kagura teleported next to Sesshomaru, wrapped her arms around him, looked him in the eye with a seductive look, and Sesshomaru fell for it. Before he could even do anything, Kagura teleported back to her last position. "Curses..." he said.

He used his light whip which created a large wave that landed on top of Kagura. "Darn it!" Kagura said.

"Dance of the Dragon!" Kagura said as she pointed her fan to Sesshomaru. Tornadoes landed on the water and made giant waves that surrounded Sesshomaru.

A few seconds later, the waves turned into ripples. The water was calm. Kagura was floating on the water. But where was Sesshomaru?

They (including the audience) waited for Sesshomaru to rise again. But he didn't.

"Uh-oh," Kagura said to herself. Guilt spread all over her body, and the coldness that she was feeling immediately doubled.

"Did she just—" Kagome said.

"Kill him?" InuYasha continued. They couldn't believe their eyes. Did Kagura actually kill Sesshomaru?

"What have I done? I-I didn't want to take it this far," Kagura said.

SPLASH!

Kagura submerged into the water within a millisecond.

"Kagura!" Kagome said.

"No, it's too dangerous!" InuYasha said.

"InuYasha?"

"Seriously. Do you really have to—"

"Sit."

THUMP.

"Ouch."

Kagura was drowning. She needed air but something was dragging her down to the bottom of the sea. Something caught her right foot. Whatever it was, it was strong.

She closed her eyes and prepared herself to die. She has already experience a more painful death, drowning wouldn't sound so bad.

But was she happy? Was she as happy as she was in her first death. She was the wind. The free wind. Now, she's nothing but a corpse under the deep ocean. A corpse being pulled down by some unknown object, not letting go of her, not letting her be free. It wasn't supposed to end this way.

She felt the grip on her foot become loose and opened her eyes.

Sesshomaru swam upwards until their faces were equal and held her tight. Despite the icy water, she felt so warm. Suddenly, she felt a great pain in her neck. She put her hand on her neck to feel it. It was a bite mark. A bite mark with two fangs.

Sesshomaru kissed her and they slowly rose to the surface.

Meanwhile, back at the shore, Kagome couldn't stand it anymore. She couldn't just leave the place nor could she stand all this stress and suspense. She has already sat InuYasha twice after Kagura was dragged down yet she still doesn't feel better.

Then, Kagura rose from the water and stomped to the shore with a really angry face. Sesshomaru followed after her.

"What the heck is wrong with you?" she yelled. "First, you act like some child getting sweet revenge for a stupid accident, next you push me to the ocean during winter and splash me with freezing waves, dragged me to the bottom of the ocean 'till I thought about death, and now you bite me? You definitely have a loose screw in there!"

"I was simply teaching you not to mess with me again because if the same mistake happens, I will be sending fireballs at you during summer," Sesshomaru said.

"And the biting part?"

"Yes, I seem to have forgotten. You do not know much about the 'rituals' of noble demons."

"What 'rituals'?"

Changing the subject, Sesshomaru turned to InuYasha and Kagome's direction.

"I know you are there. I have caught your scent when you were still miles from this place."

Kagome appeared first then InuYasha showed up.

"It was an amazing show, Kagura! I loved the suspense. Isn't that right, sit boy?"

"Ow."

"What? You mean, you saw all of that?" Kagura asked.

"We had a front-row seat."

Kagura sighed. Her angry face came back.

"Hey, don't try to change the subject here!" she said as she faced Sesshomaru.

"You mean the ritual part? Noble demons leave bite marks on the neck of a person to indicate that she will be his mate!" Kagome said.

"What?..." InuYasha and Kagura said in unison.

Soon, snowflakes started falling to the ground.

"Oh, look, it's snowing. Well, we better go now. Bye!" Kagome said as she and InuYasha walked away with the medicinal plants. "Oh yeah, I forgot. You're gonna be an uncle soon, big brother!"

"Hmph!" Sesshomaru complained.

Bite mark? To indicate? Mate? Kagura didn't know what to do. She was alone with Sesshomaru again.

"I am guessing that you may really need your hot bath now. You might get hypothermia if you don't, Sesshomaru said.

Since the atmosphere was already too cold for poor drenched Kagura, they had to take the long way to the palace and walked.

Kagura blushed as she had realized that Sesshomaru was holding her hand for the entire journey.


	19. Chapter 19: The Weirdest Dream

An Unexpected Love Story

Chapter 19: The Weirdest Dream in the History of Jaken

* * *

><p>My name is Jaken. I am Lord Sesshomaru's most loyal subject. I am absolutely single and available to all the beautiful demon ladies out there.<p>

_Shiori: Jaken!_

_Jaken: (scared) Yes, my love?_

_Shiori: What on Earth are you writing in there?_

_Jaken: W-What do you mean, my dear?_

_Shiori: Grr… (took paper from Jaken) This one! Right here! 'I am absolutely single and available to all the beautiful demon ladies out there'!_

_Jaken: Uh… This is all just a misunderstanding!_

_Shiori: Erase that part right now! IMMEDIATELY!_

_Jaken: Y-Yes, my beautiful wife._

My name is Jaken. I am Lord Sesshomaru's most loyal subject. (I am absolutely single and available to all the beautiful demon ladies out there.)- the ones inside the parenthesis are... well, just don't mind those.

Things have been going well for me, until I got married to Shiori… But other than that, I'm just fine.

Right now, I am currently painting a picture of Shiori. My painting has improved a lot. (Author: No, it hasn't. It looks like Jaken's grandmother which was run over by InuYasha with the giant rock in his hand.)

Yawn! I'm really sleepy now so see you next time. (Author: Then Jaken fell asleep.)

* * *

><p><em>"Good morning, Jaken!"<em>

_"Ah! Shiori, don't ever surprise me like that ever again!"_

_"Stop being so grumpy every morning, Jaken! Here, have a sip of my home-made soup."_

_I took a sip of Shiori's soup. It wasn't that bad._

_"Wow! I must say, I am impressed by your cooking. It suddenly turned from trash to food within one day!"_

_"Are you saying that you don't like my cooking?"_

_"No, no. Not that. I was just really impressed. What's it made of, anyway?"_

_"It's a secret!"_

_"Come on, tell me!"_

_"Okay, fine. I made it out of this half-dog demon's brain, a priestess's heart, the livers of a demon slayer family, and a fox demon's bone marrow!"_

_My face turned green.  
><em>(Author: Not really, he was green from the beginning anyway. What he meant was that he was sick.)

_The scenery suddenly changed. I was on the shore, painting the picture of a strange fat cat that InuYasha is playing with._

_Then, I heard a large splash. It was Kagura. But it wasn't just the Kagura that I knew, it was Kagura as a child! Soon came Lord Sesshomaru who was also a child!_

_They were splashing each other with water._

_"Lord Sesshomaru! Kagura! What's all this nonsense about?" Unfortunately, they weren't listening._

_"Stop splashing me!" Kagura yelled._

_"You started it!" Lord Sesshomaru said in such a childish tone._

_"But it was an accident!"_

_"You deserve to be punished for your recklessness!"_

_"I'm sorry!"_

_Kagura walked up to the shore and cried. Lord Sesshomaru immediately followed._

_"Waaa! I said I was sorry!" Kagura said as tears burst out of her child-like eyes. Lord Sesshomaru patted her head._

_"It's alright. Don't cry. I'm sorry too." Lord Sesshomaru's stomach growled._

_"Ouch! Waaa! I thought you were sorry!" Kagura's crying became worse._

_"Wait, wait! I'm really sorry!"_

_"But why'd you bite my hand?"_

_"I was hungry! Please forgive my stomach!"_

_"Honest?"_

_"Yes!"_

_"Okay, I forgive you. I know! I'll cook you something! What would you say about soup with a half-dog demon's brain, a priestess's heart, the livers a demon slayer family, and a fox demon's bone marrow?"_

_"Sounds delicious!"_

_They both skipped to the palace, holding hands._

_"Wait, wait for meee!" I screamed as I chased Lord Sesshomaru._

_As I ran through the woods, I arrived at a place which seems so lifeless. There was nothing but the sky and the soil. Then, I heard some sobbing._

_"Who's there?" I asked. I approached the sobbing sound and found Kagura lying on the ground with a giant bloody hole on her stomach._

_"Kagura! What happened to you? Where's Lord Sesshomaru?" I was shocked when her looks changed. Slowly, she traansformed into Midori._

_"All my life," she said, "I was waiting for something worthwhile for me to happen... But that day finally came... I saved my... best friend... my only friend. Jaken, if ever I do not make it, will you... please ask... Kagura a... question?"_

_"Yes. What question would I ask her?"_

_"Ask her what... what she would name her child. Please, Jaken. After hearing... the answer... please whisper it to my corpse."_

_Midori's eyes changed, and I knew that she was no longer Midori. It was simply a body with blood all over it._

_"Yes, I'll do that."_

_Suddenly, a small girl holding a mirror with white hair and a white kimono descended from the heavens._

_"Come, Midori," the girl said._

_Midori's soul came out from the body held the girl's hand. Giant feathered wings came out from the girl's back and flew back to the heavens._

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Jaken!"<p>

"Ah! Shiori, don't surprise me like that ever again!"

"Stop being so grumpy every morning, Jaken! Here, have a sip of my home-made soup."

Jaken's face turned green (not really), and ran outside.

"Ah! Get away from me!" he screamed.

"But Jaken, it's just radish soup!" Shiori yelled. Unfortunately, Jaken was already too far to hear her. She sighed. "What is wrong with that imp?"


	20. Chapter 20: Love Quarrel

An Unexpected Love Story

Chapter 20: Love Quarrel

* * *

><p>"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken screamed as he ran into the room. He tripped on the floor and landed on his face. "Lord Sesshomaru... I have big news to tell you."<p>

"What is it?"

"It has been confirmed that Lord Dai is dead."

"Pardon? Will you repeat that?"

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru... I have big news to tell you. It has been confirmed that Lord Dai is dead."

"Dead, you say?"

"Yes, sir. His men said that he was killed by a demon slayer and a monk last month! Such a weakling... I am afraid that he only became a demon lord because of inheritance from his parent. He is not truly strong."

"Who's Dai?" Kagura whispered to herself as she listened to the conversation at the next room. "Darn it. I could hardly hear what they're saying."

Sesshomaru knew she was there; he just lets her slip off every trouble all the time (except for the water issue).

The winter solstice has finally come and it is the coldest of the year. No one knows why but Kagura notices that Sesshomaru has been acting much weirder ever since especially when the temperature is cold.

"Dai is dead..." Sesshomaru said. "Jaken, you may leave now."

"Yes, sir."

When Sesshomaru was left alone in the room, Kagura held her ears closer to the wall between them.

"If Dai is dead," Sesshomaru whispered to himself, "do I still have to continue this plan?" Kagura heard him stand up and walk to the room that Kagura is currently in.

"If you want to know, you can always ask me instead of torturing your ears against that cold wall," he said. Kagura nodded then Sesshomaru left.

He walked up to the roof which was covered with white snow. He stood there, waiting. Waiting for almost three hours until evening came. Then, she came. It was Sesshomaru's mother.

As she descended down the roof, she transformed from her true form to her human-like appearance.

"You are late," Sesshomaru said.

"Sorry about that. I suddenly forgot about you," she said. "Anyway, I have heard that you were in some kind of 'trouble'. So I came here."

"Let me guess, Mother. Someone told you that I was losing my mind."

"Indeed. A few weeks ago, one of my servants saw you splashing with some female. At first, I thought that it was cute because you're finally getting along with people. But I started getting worried when I realized that you were playing with water at your age. Do you have any problems?"

"I have a feeling that you already know."

"Now, don't get mad all of a sudden. I was just playing with you."

Meanwhile, Kagura was sneaking around the entire place. She now knows where Midori has been off to all the time. Shippo was teaching her tricks and spells. Midori tried out a spell on Kagura. She made her drink a potion which could hide your scent.

Kagura walked up to the roof. On the way, she heard the two talking. She decided to listen,

"Let me guess... that coward Dai came here last summer, didn't he?"

"Stop playing games, Mother. I am getting impatient."

"Alright, anything for you..."

Kagura listened as Sesshomaru's mother explained everything, everything that made him think of a plan of marrying Kagura, and having an heir to his throne.

"Now that Dai is dead," his mother continued, "will you cancel your plan?"

There was silence for a long moment.

"I would not like to waste my time on an unworthy person like her," Sesshomaru said.

"So it's decided then. Anyway, are you sure that you don't have a loose screw in there?"

"Mother..."

"Just kidding. I will leave now." She jumped of the roof and transformed back into her true form. She flew back to her palace.

* * *

><p>So... Is this how Sesshomaru sees me? Like some prostitute? I thought he changed... I thought he loved me for who I am. Humph! I was such a fool for believing that trick of his! From now on, I pledge that I, Kagura of the Wind, am never going to repeat the same stupid mistake again!<p>

I took my feather and flew away, trying to hide my tears. Fool! Fool, fool, fool, fool! I was such a fool! I kept cursing myself. Then, I noticed that he was looking at me as I left. But why do I even care? He's none of my business.

I saw him fly after me. Now what is he trying to accomplish?

"Don't follow me!" I screamed. He didn't listen. I flew faster, ignoring the cold atmosphere.

We went on for hours. This guy is really getting in my nerves...

I decided to land on a forest clearing. I'm tired of flying. I'm gonna get things straight with this guy.

"Why? Why, Sesshomaru, why? Why do you still follow me? I mean nothing to you, don't I? You said so yourself. I'm just an unworthy person and you shouldn't be wasting time with me!"

"Kagura, have you been spying on me?"

"That's not imortant! All that I want you to do is to answer my question! Why did you follow me?"

A gust of extremely cold wind passed by, and it didn't seem to disturb Sesshomaru. He was just standing there, like he was in deep thought or something. Finally, he spoke.

"You are the free wind. I respect that. You may do whatever you like, and go wherever you want."

* * *

><p>I have made such a big mistake. I lied to Mother. But I wasn't expecting this. Kagura had managed to hide her scent.<p>

A gust of freezing wind passed by. Wind... Kagura... She is the wind. The free wind.

"You are the free wind. I respect that. You may do whatever you like, and go wherever you want."

I walked away from her, hiding the pain in my eyes. I could hear her yelling at me.

"Hey, come back here! Don't just walk out from me like that! We're not finished talking yet!"

Although I wouldn't be me if I'd say this, but Kagura is so stupid. She fell for the oldest trick in the book called 'hard-to-get'.

She chased me and grabbed my sleeve. I didn't stop.

"Kagura, I appreciate the time being with you. You are no longer under anyone's control and you can go wherever you want. I would respect anything that you would do later on."

I have a feeling that her anger was being replaced by annoyance. I was annoing her. Is this how it feels to irritate somebody? It feels quite relaxing. I should do this more often.

There we were, walking through the snow-covered forest. She wouldn't stop tugging my sleeve. A few minutes later, she stopped. But she was still following me. When we arrived at the palace, she was greeted by Midori. I saw Kagura smile again, which was a sign that she understands the situation. Perhaps she is not as stupid as everyone says so.


	21. Chapter 21: Lookalike

An Unexpected Love Story

Chapter 21: Look-alike

* * *

><p>Midori was walking down the woods, going to InuYasha's place to teach Shippo a new trick that she learned. Ever since they discovered where each other lives, they've been meeting more often, much like a real close-knit family. On her way, she caught the scent of a human nearby. An almost-dead human.<p>

She ran to the place where the scent seemed stronger and stopped when she saw a dying man with two arrows shot into his back. She immediately snatched some wood and used her fox fire to make it warmer.

The man made a coughing sound. But Midori couldn't help the man all by herself.

She ran quickly back to the palace.

...

"So, I'm supposed to help this guy over here?" Kagura asked. When Midori arrived at the palace, she dragged Kagura to the place.

"I can't just leave him at this place. Something bad could have happened to him."

"Why didn't you take him to the palace or to your cousin instead?"

"Shippo's place is too far from here and I heard that Lord Sesshomaru despised humans. I cannot drag him all the way to my cousin's place. Since you can fly, maybe you could take him there? Please?"

"Hmm... Alright. Anything for you."

Kagura carried the man on her feather and Midori rode on Kagura's other feather.

Meanwhile, inside Sango and Miroku's house, their children (Tomiko, Yumiko, and Kichiro) were playing a drawing game where the others have to guess what the other is trying to draw.

"Let me guess," Yumiko said, "you're trying to draw Miss Kagura's eyes!"

"Wrong," Kichiro said.

"Kirara's eyes?" Tomiko said.

"Wrong."

"A red-eyed version of Sir InuYasha?"

"Ooh... So close, but wrong."

"It's the blood from that demon that Mom killed!"

"No..."

The twins looked at each other then said in unison, "We give up!"

"Okay," Kichiro said as he finished the drawing. "It's Sir InuYasha himself!"

"Huh?" the twins asked in confusion. "But it looks like a pretty flower!"

"No, it's InuYasha!"

"Flower!"

"InuYasha!"

"Flower!"

"Hey, what's all the fuss about?" Sango said as she entered the room. She carried Kirara in her arms and Kohaku followed after her.

"Kirara! Uncle Kohaku!" the children said in unison.

"Hey, guys," Kohaku said in a much matured voice. Eight years have already passed so he's about nineteen years old now but still single. Everyone knows that he likes Rin but he was never brave enough to tell her the truth.

"What are you doing here, Uncle Kohaku?" Yumiko asked.

"Kohaku and Kirara are gonna stay with us this winter," Sango answered. Miroku then came into the room, carrying lots of firewood over his shoulders.

"Sango," he said.

"Yes?"

"Where's Kohaku gonna sleep?"

Sango was totally speechless. Their entire house was only made of one room which serves as their living, dining, kitchen, and bed rooms. Where was Kohaku gonna sleep?

'Don't worry," Miroku said. "He can stay at Kagome's place. Both of them are with Kaede and Rin at the southernmost tip of the country anyway. If it's alright with you though."

"It's alright with me, but would it be alright for Kagome and InuYasha?" Kohaku asked.

"No need to worry. I'm sure Kagome won't mind. If InuYasha ever gets angry about it, we'll have Kagome to help us."

Everyone but Kichiro laughed. He was just five years old. He still couldn't understand why Kagome sits InuYasha all the time.

"Hey, anyone home?" Kagura said as she entered the house. Midori was behind her with the bloody man.

"Kagura!" Sango said as she approached the man. "What happened?"

"Midori found him wounded in the woods," Shippo said.

"Yeah. But Kagome and Kaede aren't here to help him. Maybe you could cure this guy for us?" Kagura asked.

"Yeah, sure."

Miroku whispered into Sango's ear, "Are we gonna get paid for this?"

"Miroku..."

"Just kidding. After all, Kagura and Midori are our friends!"

They dragged the man into Kaede's hut (Kagome's was occupied by Kohaku). Sango learned a few things from Kagome so taking care of wounds won't be a problem. It is complex illnesses that she can't cure; like amnesia, influenza, pneumonia, cancer, etc.

Sango had to leave to look after her children while Shippo and Midori had another one of their daily fox lessons. Kagura was left alone in the room to look after the man.

"Darn it," she said to herself. "Why do I have to look after this dead guy?"

The man suddenly woke up.

He cleared his eyesight and looked at Kagura. He was surprised.

"Asami? Is that you?" he asked.

"Huh?"

"Asami... You're alive. I didn't think that we'd be together once again." He touched Kagura's cheek with his hand.

"Look, buddy. I have—"

"But, look, your eyes... And your ears... You have turned into a demon!"

"Listen, I'm not that 'Asami' person that you think. My name is Kagura. You must have mistaken me for someone else."

"Oh... Have I? I'm sorry about that."

He tried to stand up, and then his body suddenly hurt.

"Whoa, you can't leave just yet. You're wounded."

"Huh?"

"It's a good thing that my friend Midori found you. If it weren't for her, you would have been dead meat by now."

"Is that so?" He lied down, and sadness spread on his eyes.

Suddenly, someone came inside the hut. It was Sesshomaru.

* * *

><p>My name is Sesshomaru. Since I am a dog demon, my sense of smell is quite strong. Very strong, to be exact. By my ability, I am able to track down somebody's scent or distinguish one scent from another with such ease.<p>

This morning, Kagura suddenly disappeared. She does not usually disappear for an entire day. If she ever does so, I am always with her.

As I tried to locate Kagura's scent, I smelled another one. It was located very close to her, _extremely close_ to her. It was the scent of a man.

I flew as fast as I could. Soon, I had realized that I was headed towards Kaede and Rin's hut. I immediately came inside. There I saw Kagura. With a man.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

The devious mole sat up and cleared his throat.

"My name is Tamotsu. I am a warrior from the village not very far from this one."

"I am not asking for your name and personal information. What I want to know is what relationship do you have with Kagura?"

"Relationship? Oh, no, sir. We have no relationship. She just looks like... Asami..."

It was useless talking to this man. He kept giving me useless information. Besides, he was a human. And I despise humans. (Author: Except Rin and he's also getting to like Kohaku as time passes by.)

"Kagura, let's go," I said.

"But we can't just leave him here. I promised Midori—"

I gave her a cold stare. She always follows my orders whenever I give a cold stare.

"Okay."

We left the place.

I do not know why, but I sense that this human will be trouble for me. And whoever this 'Asami' is, he thinks that Kagura looks like her.

If ever that he does something unpleasant to Kagura, I'm going to tear his flesh into pieces, resurrect him, and then torture him for the rest of eternity. That's the punishment that anyone gets when they touch Kagura. _My Kagura_.

I cannot believe that I actually said that aloud...


	22. Chapter 22: My Beloved Asami

An Unexpected Love Story

Chapter 22: My Beloved Asami

* * *

><p>"I don't know, but... I feel like I need to help him accomplish something," Kagura told Midori as they walked to InuYasha's village.<p>

"Maybe it is just because he said that you look like someone he knew who is dead right now. Maybe you just want to comfort him and help him move on. Whoever this 'Asami' person is, she must have been really close to Tamotsu."

"Hmm... Maybe you're right."

They arrived at Kaede's hut and gave Tamotsu the herbs. Sango gave them a list of herbs that can help heal wounds. Sango's too busy in helping Kohaku slay demons feasting on an entire village and Miroku was looking after the children.

"Thank you for all of your help," Tamotsu said.

"You're welcome," Midori said with a smile. "Kagura," she whispered, "I'll leave the two of you alone. Help him move on."

"Okay."

Midori left the hut.

"So..." Kagura begun. "Can you tell me who this 'Asami' person is?"

The sad look in Tamotsu's eyes appeared again and his smile turned into a frown.

"Oh, I'm sorry. If it's too personal, it's alright if you don't tell me."

"Asami... was my friend. She's a very powerful priestess. She was the very first friend I had. When I was a child, I was always bullied because I'm too clumsy. But Asami... she defended me from those kids. After that incident, we became the very best friends. But one day..." Tamotsu sat up.

"One day, she suddenly disappeared while I was in battle. I tried to look for her and I found some clues. They said that they saw a strange-looking girl with a mirror. Asami looked into the mirror and became totally lifeless. Then, a cloud of smoke filled the entire village and Asami's body disappeared together with the girl."

"Kanna..." Kagura whispered to herself.

"Eight years have already passed. She must be dead by now..." Tamotsu reached for his bag. He pulled out a broken part of a fan. "She gave this to me before she disappeared. She broke this piece from the fan that she always carried."

"Oh..." Kagura looked at her fan. It had some ressemblance to Asami's fan. "And you say that she looks like me?"

"Yeah. You even talk and act like her. As if you were her reincarnation as a demon or something."

_...you were her reincarnation as a demon..._

Those words echoed in Kagura's mind. She was absolutely Naraku's creation. But Naraku also has the power to absorb other people. What if...

* * *

><p>"InuYasha, I'm tired. Let me sleep," Kagome said.<p>

"But it's morning," InuYasha said.

"I'm sleepy."

"Fine, alright."

"Sit."

THUMP.

"I think I'm getting used to this..." InuYasha said with his face on the ground.

Kagome closed her eyes and soon fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em>"Priestess! Help us!" a man told a priestess who looked exactly like Kagura, except for the eyes and ears.<em>

_"What is it?" the priestess asked._

_"A demon is in our village! She's stealing the souls of our people!"_

_"A demon, eh?"_

_The priestess came to the town. She was greeted by Kanna._

_"A..sa..mi.." Kanna said. She pointed her mirror towards the priestess._

_"What is this?" she said. Sweat ran down her face as she tried to battle Kanna's mirror. "The mirror... It's so strong... It's... pulling my soul._

_She was indeed a priestess, but she wasn't strong enough to conquer Kanna. She fell to the ground on her knees as her soul entered Kanna's mirror. Suddenly, a cloud of black smoke covered the area._

_The scene suddenly changed. It was Naraku's castle. His tentacles took hold of the priestess's body and absorbed it._

_"Yes... Yes! The power of the priestess Asami is now mine!" Naraku said._

_"What.. will you do with... her power?" Kanna asked._

_"Kanna, I think it's time for you to have a 'younger' sister." Then he gave out a ridiculous evil laugh._

* * *

><p>Kagome opened her eyes.<p>

"A dream?" she asked herself.

"You were fast asleep," InuYasha said.

"Oh, was I? Sit."

THUMP.

"Kagome," Kaede said, "Let's go back to the village."

Tamotsu coughed.

"Hold on, I'll get you some water," Kagura said. She left with a bucket. Suddenly, Sesshomaru appeared. He came close to Tamotsu and pointed Bakusaiga at him.

"Stay away from Kagura," he spoke. "Stay away from her or you'll regret it." He disappeared with a blink of an eye.

"Huh?" Tamotsu trembled. Kagura came back.

"Here's some water for you. What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing."

"We're home!" a familiar voice said outside. Kagura went out.

"Kagome, you're back!"

"Oh, hey, Kagura!"

"Kagura?" InuYasha said. "What are you doing here?"

…

"Oh…" Kagome, InuYasha and Kaede said in unison.

"Look, Midori pulled me into this mess and now I gotta comfort him," Kagura explained.

"Oh… Umm, Kagura?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah?"

"I have something to tell you."

Kagura and Kagome went outside on the snow-covered ground. They went to the Bone Eater's Well and talked.

"Kagura," Kagome began, "have you ever wondered where Naraku based your looks and attitude from?"

"Huh? What do you mean, Kagome?"

"I mean… What if Naraku based your main physical structure from a being that he absorbed before you existed in this universe?"

"Huh? Kagome, I can't really understand complicated language."

"Oh… really? Okay. Here's the simplified version: What if Naraku copied most of your looks from some other person that he absorbed before making you?"

"Oh… Kagome, why are you asking me this?"

Silence filled the air. Then Kagome started talking again.

"I had a dream this morning."

"This morning?"

"Well, I'm tired! And I'm pregnant so I need more rest!"

"Okay. So what about your dream?"

"It was somehow related to you."

"Huh?"

"Naraku… Eight years ago, before he created you, he absorbed someone. A priestess who looks exactly like you. I think her name was Asami."

…_before he created you…looks exactly like you…Asami…_

_ASAMI…_

"Asami?" Kagura repeated.

"Yeah, Asami. According to my dream, she was a very powerful priestess before. She looked exactly like you, except for your red eyes and demon ears. Naraku absorbed her before creating you."

Kagura's heartbeat became faster.

"Asami? Did someone say 'Asami'?" Tamotsu said as he walked up to them.

"Tamotsu! You aren't supposed to be walking out in the cold yet!" Kagura yelled.

"I heard someone say Asami's name… My beloved Asami…"


	23. Chapter 23: Together in the Afterlife

"_Asami?" Kagura repeated._

"_Yeah, Asami. According to my dream, she was a very powerful priestess before. She looked exactly like you, except for your red eyes and demon ears. Naraku absorbed her before creating you."_

_Kagura's heartbeat became faster._

"_Asami? Did someone say 'Asami'?" Tamotsu said as he walked up to them._

"_Tamotsu! You aren't supposed to be walking out in the cold yet!" Kagura yelled._

"_I heard someone say Asami's name… My beloved Asami…"_

* * *

><p>An Unexpected Love Story<p>

Chapter 23: Together in the Afterlife

* * *

><p>"Kagura," Tamotsu said, "I heard everything. So you were a creation of another demon... who killed Asami?"<p>

"To be honest," Kagura answered, "yes. I am."

"Asami was... actually killed... And I never even got the chance to tell her... I wasn't there to save her... And you... came from Asami?"

"I'm not really sure. I am Naraku's creation and he only based my looks and mind from Asami."

"But you have a little bit of Asami inside you..."

"Yeah..."

"Uh, guys?" Kagome said. "This issue is really stressing me out, you know."

"Oh, sorry about that, Kagome. You can go now."

"Thanks, Kagura!" Kagome left to sit InuYasha.

Kagura noticed that Tamotsu is already applying a great amount of strength to hold back his tears. Was Asami that important to him?

"Is Asami really that important to you?"

"When, we first met... I saw her sweet eyes... They were beautiful... It was love at first sight. Not only that, she was so nice to me. She always defended the weak. She taught me how to be strong, she taught me to be the warrior I am right now."

"So, in short, you loved her very much, didn't you?"

"Yeah. I guess I did... This is so embarrassing... I sound like a girl."

"No, you don't."

"You're only saying that to make me feel better..."

"But it's true. Lot's of people have the same feelings as you do. They're just not brave enough to tell the whole world. If you they think that you're a drama queen, I think that they're chickens."

Tamotsu laughed. Then, he had a flashback.

_"Get away from him! Stop teasing him!" Asami said._

_"Why do you care?" the boy said. "Ha ha! Cry baby! I can't believe you'd cry over that stupid bird!"_

_"Stop it!" Asami took a stick and shooed that bully away. "Shoo! Scram!"_

_"Ah!" the bully ran away._

_"Are you alright there, Tamotsu?"_

_"Yeah, *sob* I'm alright. *sob*... This is so embarrassing... I'm such a crybaby!"_

_"No, it's not something to be embarrassed about."_

_"You're only saying that to make me feel better."_

_"But it's true. Being a cry baby isn't a bad thing at all. It's a way of expressing you're feelings. If they think you're a cry baby, I think they're chickens."_

_"Ha ha ha! Thanks, Asami!"_

_"Happy to help!"_

"You're exactly like Asami, Kagura..." Tamotsu said as he came back to the present.

"Huh?"

Tamotsu put his hand on Kagura's cheek. He held her face close to his and closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>"You're exactly like Asami, Kagura..." Tamotsu said. I really didn't understand that part. I thought it was already clear to him that Asami was absorbed by Naraku.<p>

"Huh?" I asked.

Suddenly, he put his hand on my cheek just like what he did yesterday. He held his face close to mine and closed his eyes. What on Earth is he doing? He doesn't have plans on kissing me, right? Right? Someone? Help?

What if Sesshomaru finds out about this? I wonder how he would react... Well, let's just see...

"Ah!" Tamotsu groaned in pain as Sesshomaru strangled him. Wait, Sesshomaru? What's he doing here?

"I warned you. But you didn't listen. Now, you shall suffer the consequences."

"Sesshomaru, stop!" I yelled. He didn't listen. I wanted to see how he'd react but I wasn't expecting life or death!

"I'm sorry! I really am!" Tamotsu begged. But that won't work. Begging doesn't affect Sesshomaru. Not at all.

"Sesshomaru, I'm sorry that I have to do this but you leave me no choice!" I took my fan and said, "Dance of Blades!"

My blades flew right to him but he used his light whip to destroy them.

"Sesshomaru, stop this madness!" I ran to him and tried to punch him. (Author: Well, at least she _tried_...)

"Stop this! Do you hear me!"

"You do not order me around," he said. Humph! Stupid pride!

"You're killing him, Sesshomaru!"

"He was harassing you."

"He didn't do anything wrong!"

"He was trying to kiss you!"

"So? What's wrong with that? Don't say that you're jealous!"

"How dare you accuse me of being jealous of this human?"

"Yeah! How dare I!"

"So, you dare speak to me like we're of the same level?" He let go of Tamotsu.

"Yes, I dare!"

"Fine then. Continue doing this and never return to my palace nor my empire."

"And why not?"

"Because you are banned for eternity!" He flew away.

"Fine! I don't wanna return there anyway! I've got lots of friends who can take me in, unlike you!"

Calm down, Kagura. Breathe. Inhale, exhale. Inhale, exhale.

"Kagura, I'm sorry for the trouble," Tamotsu said.

"No, it's alright."

"I just wanted to... tell Asami how I feel... I want to die with her... But she's gone now. How on Earth am I gonna do that?"

* * *

><p>"I know a way" Kagura said.<p>

They traveled northeast for three days. Finally, they arrived at the destination.

"This is..." Tamotsu said.

"Mount Hakurei," Kagura continued.

"But what are we doing here?"

Kagura dug through the rocks and snow. Soon, Tamotsu helped. Kagura pulled out a chunk of meat from the rocks.

"What is that thing?" Tamotsu said.

"It came from Naraku's body eight years ago." Kagura formed a very small and weak blade from her fan and wounded her left arm.

"Kagura! What are you doing?"

Kagura ignored him and poured her blood into the chunk of meat.

"Where's that piece of Asami's fan?" she asked. Tamotsu handed her the broken piece of Asami's old fan. She took something from it which seemed like a piece of hair and covered it with the chunk of meat. (the chunk was as soft as clay)

Kagura took a feather from her hair, enlarged t, and rode on it. "Hop on."

Kagura and Tamotsu went around the country collecting herbs. Spring finally came and they came back to Kagome's hut.

"What? You need my... how do I say this... saliva?" Kagome said in confusion and surprise.

"I'll need the spit of a powerful priestess to complete this. Please, Kagome?"

"Err... Fine." Kagome spit into the chunk of meat.

"Let's do this thing," Kagura said.

Kagura gathered all the herbs and did all sorts of stuff to make this potion thingy. (It's hard to explain!)

She poured the liquid unto the chunk.

"Kagome!"

"Yes?"

"Help, please!"

"What's wrong, Kagura?"

"I'm gonna need you to recite this."

Kagura handed over a scroll to Kagome.

"What is this?" Kagome asked.

"It's a spell used to temporarily resurrect people."

"WHAAT? You're gonna resurrect Asami, aren't you?"

"Kind of..."

"Fine..."

Kagome recited the spell. Soon, a bright light appeared on the chunk of meat (which now took the shape of a human heart). While the ceremony is ongoing, Kagura ran to Tamotsu and dragged him to the place.

"What's happening here?" Tamotsu asked.

"You'll be happy..."

When Kagome finished reciting the spell (which took five minutes), a humanly figure came out of the heart-shaped figure. It looked like a broken hologram. Soon, the colors came in and they saw Asami's face.

"What do you know... She really looks like Kagura," Kagome said.

"Ta...mo...tsu..." Asami said.

"Asami..." Tamotsu said.

"Who is Kagura?" she looked at the demon who looked exactly like her. "Kagura, I thank you for granting me my freedom... my freedom from Naraku."

"Asami, are you going to die again?"

"Die? Again? Tamotsu, the Asami that you are seeing now is merely the combination of my memory and my soul."

"Kagura, will you excuse us? I'd like to say this in private."

"Okay," Kagura said as she and Kagome left the two alone. Tamotsu fell to his knees.

"Asami, I am about to die. I have been struck by an illness log ago."

"Yes, I know that."

"Huh?"

"Your parents told me."

"Oh. Anyway, Before I die, I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I... I... Asami, I... I love you!"

Asami's eyes grew wide, then she smiled.

"I love you two."

Tamotsu also smiled.

"I'm happy now. Because I'll get to die with you."

"I'm happy too. I'm free and will also get to be with you in the afterlife."

Tamotsu fell to the ground and died right after. Asami's image disappeared.

"Goodbye, Tamotsu." Kagura said. (Kagome and Kagura were actually spying on them...)

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

Corny, right? For me, it's absolutely corny...


	24. Chapter 24: Apologies

An Unexpected Love Story

Chapter 24: Apologies

* * *

><p>"Lunch time!"<p>

"What's for lunch, Kagome?" Kagura asked.

"It's my special mushroom soup! Come on and try it!" Kagome gave her a bowl of the soup. She took a sip and her face turned green (not literally).

"K-Kagome? What did y-you put in there?"

"It's a secret!"

"Um, I forgot that I had to do something. See you later!"And Kagura ran off.

"I'm glad you liked my soup!"

While walking to her usual place, she passed by InuYasha.

"Hey, what did Kagome cook for lunch? I'm starving!" he said.

"Kagome's specialty is disgusting! I have no idea what she put in there and now I feel dizzy!"

"It's her 'special' mushroom soup, isn't it?"

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"My wife?"

"Oh yeah. What did she put in there anyway?"

"Poisonous mushrooms."

"What?"

"She thinks poisonous mushrooms make her soup taste better. She's the only one who appreciates it."

"Oh. Anyway, where's Kohaku?"

"Out on a date."

"A date? With who?"

"He asked Rin to be his girlfriend yesterday."

"Really? What did she say?"

"Her exact words were 'Really, Kohaku? How come you told me just now? Oh yeah, we were still kids when we last met!' Then she giggled and held his hand and they lived happily ever after!"

"How cute. How come he didn't tell me anything?"

"Must have been too busy with his new girlfriend. Anyway, if Kagome comes looking for me, tell her that I've been kidnapped by a powerful snake demon who is addicted to half-demons' brains, priestesses' hearts, livers of demon slayer families, and fox demons' bone marrows and I'm close to killing it already."

"Okay... I'll just tell her that."

InuYasha ran off to escape from Kagome's death soup while Kagura walked to a meadow that she discovered a few days ago. It wasn't nearly as beautiful as the meadow she had died in, but it wasn't that bad. She liked hanging around there since she has nothing to do anyway.

"That human was happy when he died. Why did you choose to help him?" a voice said from behind when she arrived at the clearing. Kagura looked behind he and saw Sesshomaru.

"Oh, hey there. Long-time-no-see."

"Where have you been?"

"I just came from Kagome's house. She fed me something really awful."

"What were you doing in that priestess's house?"

"I live with Kaede and Rin now. We sometimes have lunch together."

"Why haven't you come back yet?"

"You, banned me. Remember?"

"None knows of your banishment but us."

"Huh?"

"No one from the palace is aware that I have banned you from the palace."

"Why didn't you tell them?"

"What would happen to you if I wasn't here?"

"Are you saying that I can't take care of my own? That I still need you to protect me? For your information, I am Kagura of the Wind! I can take care of myself until I rot and vanish!"

"You should have come back."

"You banned me. Why would you want me to come back? Oh yeah. The bite mark. Fine. I'm going with you. I'll just say goodbye to Kagome."

Kagura and Sesshomaru went back to Kagome's house. Kaede, Rin, and InuYasha were there.

"What are you doing here?" InuYasha asked Sesshomaru.

"InuYasha," Kagome began, "sit."

THUMP.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin said. Sesshomaru gave her a hairpin. "Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Uh, guys, I've come to say goodbye," Kagura said.

"Goodbye? Aren't you coming back, Lady Kagura?" Rin asked.

"No, it's not like that. I'm going back to the palace."

"Hurray! Lord Sesshomaru forgave you because he's in love with you!"

"Rin," Sesshomaru said.

"I was only teasing, Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Aren't you a little bit too old to be teasing people?"

"Actually," Kagura said, "she already has a boyfriend."

"A... what?"

Rin started to blush uncontrollably.

"Yeah. She's been going out with Kohaku since yesterday," InuYasha said.

"With... Kohaku? Rin..."

"Relax, Big Brother. Rin is seventeen now. I think it's time for her to have her own life," Kagome said.

"Anyway, I'll be going back to the palace now. Thanks for everything, Kagome. You too, Rin, InuYasha, and Lady Kaede."

"Your welcome! Anything for a friend. Isn't that right, InuYasha sit boy?"

THUMP.

"You look good, InuYasha," Sesshomaru said.

"What was that? I'm gonna cut you to pieces I swear..."

"Sit."

THUMP.

"Goodbye, Kagura!" Kagome said. Kagura took off with her feather and flew away with Sesshomaru.

They soon arrived at the palace to be greeted by the guards. Kagura felt quite uneasy being greeted that way. Although the greeting weren't really for her, she was standing in front of everybody.

"Kagura, you are back! Shippo told me that you went out on a quest," Midori said as Kagura walked to her room.

"Yeah. Anyway, I don't think I've seen Shippo for quite a while now. Where is he?"

"Oh, he went to take that fox demon exam. Although he already earned the first rank, he said he wanted to take it again."

"A demon exam, huh? Why didn't you take the exam too?"

"I thought that I still needed more training."

"Training? In what?"

"In pranking."

"Pranking?"

"Yes. In order to earn points, I have to trick people using my fox demon powers. But I do not think that I have enough stamina to actually trick somebody."

"You know, being a good girl is a good thing, but sometimes it just gets in your way."

"I know."

"Kagura," Sesshomaru said.

"Yeah?"

"Come with me."

He led Kagura to a his room. Kagura still felt quite dizzy from eating those poisoned mushrooms. Sesshomaru pulled out a small box from under his pillow. He opened the box and showed Kagura a pair of diamond earrings.

"What are these for?" Kagura asked.

"They are diamond earrings made from the lands across the wide ocean to the east. You do not look very good in those silver earrings."

"Are you saying that I look terrible in these earrings?"

"No. But you will look much more beautiful in these diamond earrings." He removed Kagura's old earrings and put the new ones on her.

"Um... you could have let me wear those myself," Kagura said, blushing and at the same time fighting to keep herself standing. The effects from those poisoned mushrooms were getting worse by the minute. She almost fell back on the wall.

"You ate poisoned mushrooms, haven't you?" Sesshomaru asked.

"How'd you know?"

"I am Sesshomaru."

"Oh yeah. The great dog demon." She suddenly felt something cold and fast run up her esophagus, but it stopped at the back of her tonsils while she covered her mouth.

"Please don't throw up on me."

* * *

><p>TO BE CONTINUED<p>

(Isn't it obvious?)


	25. Chapter 25: Effects of Death Soup

**Author's Note:**

Sorry for the really really REALLY long update. There have been...um...problems.

* * *

><p>Notice to all people who are currently reading this chapter:<p>

Since it is possible for readers to skip reading chapters, let me just remind you all that Kagome was not, I repeat, **not** trying to kill Kagura with her death soup. If you had read the previous chapter, InuYasha was also trying to avoid her soup which means that Kagome was not only making Kagura eat her soup, but also InuYasha whom she loves so dearly. (I can't believe that I actually stated that.) To tell the truth, InuYasha, Rin, and Kaede also experienced the same effects when they first tasted the soup. They have no idea how Kagome manages to stay healthy after eating her soup, but Kaede thinks that this may be possible because Kagome has strong spiritual powers. So, to make things clear, Kagome had no intentions of killing Kagura.

This message is dedicated to fans of Sesshomaru x Kagome who are reading this fanfic for no apparent reason. If you are reading this for some apparent reason, count yourselves in.

Thank you for your time.

* * *

><p>An Unexpected Love Story<p>

Chapter 25: Effects of Kagome's Death Soup

* * *

><p>Kagura slowly opened her eyes. She was back in her room. But she couldn't remember anything last night. 'Must be Kagome's Soup of Death' she thought.<p>

She walked outside. Then, it came. The cold thing running up her esophagus. She headed for the window and... you know what she did.

"Kagura!" a voice from behind said. It was Midori. "Kagura, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I just ate something... disturbing last night."

"Are you sure? That was a lot of vomit."

"Thanks for reminding me."

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. Sorry about this."

"Midori, what do you mean-"

Suddenly, smoke surrounded the entire place.

"Huh? Midori, where are you? Hello! Anyone there?" she kept yelling (despite her still being dizzy) but no one answered.

"Kagura," a voice from somewhere around said. "Kagura, I am here."

"Se-Sesshomaru?" Kagura asked.

Soon, Sesshomaru's shadow appeared somewhere around the smoke. Kagura walked towards it and-

SPLASH!

Kagura was covered in mud. "What the?"

"Good work, Midori!" a child-like voice said with fear.

"Thanks, Shippo."

Midori jumped down from a tree and landed next to Kagura. "Midori, what's this all about?"

"Let me explain," Midori said with her head facing the ground (or mud). "Shippo is training me for the fox demon exams next year. Sorry to bother you. I really am."

"It's alright. But isn't it a bit too early for you to be practicing?"

"I already told Shippo that-"

"Ahh! Please don't kill me!" Shippo said. Midori took a small ball from her sleeve and threw it at the ground. With a blink of an eye, Kagura and the others were back at the palace and they were all clean and mud-free.

"But I don't remember the vomiting part being part of the trick, Midori," Shippo said.

"Don't worry. I ate Kagome's mushroom soup," Kagura said.

"You mean Kagome's Soup of Death? How much did you eat?"

"One sip."

"One sip is already enough to kill a poor squirrel!"

"Why doesn't Kagome get poisoned, then? She ate the whole thing."

"I don't know. Priestess powers?"

"It's possible."

Later that afternoon, Kagura strolled around the palace ten times in a circle. She was bored to death. Midori went with Shippo to have some advanced training and nobody seems to even bother her. Except for Jaken who smelled Kagura's puke on his favorite plant.

For Kagura, the strangest thing that happened to her today was that Sesshomaru seemed to be avoiding her. 'I'm not gonna puke on you!' she thought.

Suddenly (as if it was some kind of coincidence), she bumped into Sesshomaru. (Was it a coincidence?)

"Kagura..."he said.

"Yes"?

"We're getting married."

"Okay. (long pause) Wait, what?"

"We're getting married."

"What are you talking about?"

"We are going to get married after three days." Then he walked away. Realizing that Sesshomaru was in a bad mood, Kagura decided not to disturb him anymore.


	26. Chapter 26: Awww

Ummm… Sorry if I haven't updated for almost half a year. Well, I've got bad news.

Unfortunately, I won't be able to continue this story because I totally lost my writing spirit. I guess I just grew tired of it. Yeah, I'm lame.

But I'll just try to summarize the rest of the story in this chapter so… enjoy? I hope…

Soon, Kagura found out that she was pregnant so they got married and their marriage was supposed to be really funny but I guess I can't narrate that anymore. Soon, the cheerful one from chapter two comes back to take revenge on them. Surprised, huh? Actually, she's Hideki's (from the Return of Kagura) younger sister who wanted to avenge her brother. Sesshomaru was able to kill her, but she tried to stab Kagura's belly but Midori stood in her way so she died instead. In honor of her best friend, Kagura named her daughter "Midori".

After many years (I think a hundred or something) Midori grew to I think five years old. She's always mad at Sesshomaru because he never has time for her. One day, she got mad and cast a spell on all demons (because only her human friends have time for her) but she didn't know what it was going to do. Later, Sesshomaru and Kagura said sorry and blah, blah, blah, family bonding time, and they asked her to reverse the spell. But Midori didn't know how to the reverse the spell bacause she has the mind of a five-year-old. So the three of them hugged each other until this blinding light came (that means the spell is already working and everyone lost consciousness.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes and realized that he was on the ground but still alive. He looked for Kagura and Midori whom he found under some debris of what used to be his palace. To his surprise, Kagura had brown eyes and Midori had black hair. In other words, they were human. So he checked his hair to and it was also black. Soon they realized that the spell which Midori cast turned humanoid demons into humans and the other animal-like demons into… whatever animal they look like. In other words, Jaken and his family (yes, they have kids) turned into toads, Shippo, InuYasha, and Jinenji turned into humans, etc. Sesshomaru decided to live a normal human life with his family and they lived happily ever after.

THE END!

Well, there you have it. I hope you don't get mad at me. Please…

Again, I'm really sorry.

Ecspyred is out. Peace!


End file.
